King's Descension
by Robotic Draconian
Summary: Descendant of the Demon King Yajuu, Mikato, has entered Yokai Academy. What terrors will he face, and what secrets will he uncover? OC's, Tsukune x Harem.
1. Prologue: The King

**Warning: This chapter is merely the last moments of the main OCs ancestor which will give you some hints for the new student's future. **

**Note: I will _try_ not to make this story all about the OCs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_The demon sat on his throne, watching as the warriors filled up the room. "What the hell do you all want?" He spoke in an annoyed and disgruntled tone. "Please don't tell me you're more demons who oppose the idea of a 'demonic kingdom', because if you are, this isn't going to end well for you all."_

"_Yajuu, we are to live a peaceful existence with the humans, not enslave them!" A man in steel-plate armor yelled._

_The Demon King sighed, "Yeah, but what's the fun in having a 'peaceful' existence, huh? We get nothing out of it, and we're already feared by them, so half of our work was already done when we revealed ourselves."_

"_You mean when 'you revealed us'!" A woman wearing green robes retorted._

"_What 'I did', what 'you did'. It's all the same." Yajuu stood up and started down the steps to the floor, "Now, can we get this over with, I don't like fighting weak people: they're annoying."_

_All the demons prepared for battle, the woman in green robes starting off first with a demonic blast. Yajuu knocked it away with the back of his hand and did the same when the rest of the demons joined in. An ogre charged for him, slamming his fist down into the ground as hard as it could. Yajuu held up his hand and stopped it. He then flicked his index finger sending the giants arm into the air, the beast's body quickly following, slamming into the ceiling and falling back into the ground unconscious._

_Several werewolves surrounded him and attacked, but he was even faster then the beasts of fabled speed and slashed at all four of their necks in the instant they passed him. They fell a couple feet away, blood gushing from their necks. Three summoners formed a triangle around him and, using their combined strength, summoned a phoenix. Yajuu was undeterred however and simply swiped it away with his fist. The phoenix falling into the crowd burned a ton of demons._

_Before the summoners could conjure up another beast, the demonic king released a wave of energy disintegrating all three of their bodies. A lightning controller shot a continuous wave of electricity at Yajuu. He seemed unaffected by this, and was even directing it towards his right index and middle finger. The lightning controller gasped as the demon held up and pointed his fingers at him shooting a huge bolt of lightning, killing him._

_A vampire rushed him; she had incredible speed and strength and seemed to give Yajuu a challenge. They exchanged blows for a couple minutes before Yajuu stabbed his hand through her stomach. As he pulled it out, blood gushed from the gaping hole and she fell to the ground, hard._

_With all the demons in the room dead, the king began his ascension back up to his throne, but when he reached the third step, he heard footprints. He turned around to see a beautiful and elegant woman step through the entrance. She seemed unconcerned with the blood, or the killer intent in the demon's eyes. "Are you here to fight me to? Because if you are, I suggest you leave, while I'm still in a good mood."_

"_Tell me, why do you enjoy battle?" The woman asked._

"_Huh? Why do I love battle?" Yajuu burst out laughing, "Why do I love battle? Because it's fun! Why else?"_

"_Then, will you accept my challenge, and enjoy your last few moments on this world?" The woman seemed confident in her skills._

"_You think you can kill me, after what I just did?" He burst out laughing again, "Man, you're a riot!" He calmed down before he spoke again, "Fine, I'll accept your challenge." He stepped back down onto the ground and waited for the woman's attack._

"_Letting me have the first attack? How kind of you." The woman began chanting and a circle appeared around Yajuu, who looked interested, but unconcerned. "But that kindness will kill you."_

_He didn't know why, but Yajuu started to feel an alarm in his brain go off, telling him to run, to get away from this woman, but he ignored it, as he did when he began his conquest of the human world. He rushed at the woman, but he smashed into an invisible wall: a barrier. The Demon King now knew what his senses were warning him about, but it was already too late._

_The circle brightened as pillars of light surrounded the demon, quickly closing in on him. The pillars burned his skin off, destroyed his body, the last images he saw were of the woman, slashing her fingers through the air, finishing him._

_When the light disappeared and the barrier was shut down, the woman didn't move, she didn't feel joy or remorse. This was her life, and it was to stay this way until her death._

"_You know he has heirs, hidden from this world." A man in black robes, leaning on the wall asked._

"_Yes, and it is my duty to go searching for them, even if it takes my whole life to do it." The woman replied walking out of the room, past the robed man._

"_Then you understand the burden you bare. Good." The woman said nothing as she left. _

_And as the woman spent the rest of her life searching, even in her last moments, she knew, that there would always be one who possessed the power that nearly destroyed the world._

...5,000 Years Later…

The boy stepped off the bus and onto the cliffs, near the school where he would begin his new life. He didn't know what was there for him, and for now, he didn't care. He was just happy to finally be out of hiding.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>The true story will begin next chapter...<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

Chapter 1

The boy's name was Mikato. He was to attend the school as a second year student, join a club, learn how to migrate into human society, and hopefully without dying on the way.

"This school holds many dangers. Try not to get mixed up in the wrong ones." The bus driver said, as he closed the door and drove off.

Mikato raised an eyebrow and shrugged, heading off to the headmaster's office, like he was told. The school held an eerie feeling that he seemed fine with. He watched as small groups of students headed into the school.

He walked up the steps of the school to meet a black-haired woman who immediately greeted him, "Welcome to Yokai academy. I am Ruby, the headmaster's personal assistant. He has asked that I escort you to his office."

Mikato smiled and nodded, "Alright. This'll save me some time at least." Ruby smiled and walked off. Mikato followed her without any hesitation.

* * *

><p>Ruby opened the door, letting Mikato enter before walking in and shutting it behind them. Mikato took a minute to examine the room. It was a normal sized office, nothing really special about it. Well, nothing special except for the robed man, with the creepily glinting eyes. "Hello, Mikato Haburi. I am the headmaster of Yokai Academy. I am told you were told to bring me something."<p>

Mikato pulled out an envelope and handed it to the headmaster. Before he was put onto the bus, someone had given him the envelope. He was told not to look in it, so he didn't. Of course he was curious, but he didn't want to get kicked out of the academy before he even got there.

The headmaster had taken out a piece of paper from the compartment, making sure to get every detail on the inked parchment. He soon put it back in the envelope and slid it in his desk. "Alright then, you may go." Mikato nodded and left, the tension he had been feeling disappeared.

* * *

><p>Class was already half over by the time he found his classroom, <em>Kind of wish someone had escorted me.<em> He could already hear noise coming from the room. When he opened the door, everyone had looked up to see him, _Wow, I have never felt so awkward in my entire life._

The teacher, who had cat ears, and a wagging tail, smiled when he walked in, "Oh, you must be the new student. Little late though."

Mikato scratched the back of his head, "Yeah…uh…sorry about that, I was kind of lost." _Alright, my reason for being here is now known. That hopefully makes things less awkward._

"Alright then, why don't you start by introducing yourself?" The teacher commented.

Mikato nodded and turned towards the rest of the class, "Hello. My name is Mikato Haburi. Nice to meet you all." Immediately, the students started whispering to eachother. _Oh come on! This is just making me feel even more awkward._

"Alright, please take your seat over there." She pointed to an empty seat near the back of the classroom. He took his seat and immediately felt someone staring at him. He didn't turn away. Instead, he just opened his textbook and tried to ignore it.

* * *

><p>Eventually, class ended and he walked over to the teacher, "Um, excuse me sensei?"<p>

"Oh, I never gave my name, did I? Well, I'm Nekonome."

"Um, okay. Nekonome-sensei. I was told that I have to join a club activity, and I was wondering if there was one that you would recommend." By this time, all other students were in their own clubs.

"Well, why don't you join the newspaper club. I'm the adviser for it, and it's full of a lot of nice and interesting students."

_Well, how bad could it be? _"Alright, I guess nothing bad can come from it."

Nekonome smiled, "Alright then, I'll show you to the room." She got up and walked out.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>They heard some commotion, and when Mikato opened the door, it only took an instant for him to feel a sharp pain in his forehead. He pulled whatever had pierced his skull, and for a second he was able to examine it. It was a dagger made from ice, the tip of it covered in his blood. He quickly bled out and fell on the ground, unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p>He woke up a couple minutes later surrounded by four women and a man. He blinked twice, realizing that he was on the ground. When his eyes opened, the people watching him seemed to relax.<p>

"Where am I, and who are you people?" Mikato asked as he sat up.

"Oh, well I'm Tsukune." The boy said. "And these four are Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore." He pointed at the girl with pink hair, then the one with blue hair, then at the kid, and then at the pale-skinned girl with purplish hair. "The girl over there is Kokoa." He pointed over to a girl with orange hair, who was leaning on the wall. "And finally, the one over by the desk is our sempai, Gin." He pointed over to a blacked hair boy, reading a 'magazine' with a nonchalant attitude surrounding him. "And for where you are. You're in the newspaper club's room."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I came here to join, and when I opened the door, a knife pierced my forehead." Mikato explained.

"Oh, well that knife was thrown by Mizore." The girl known as Kurumu stated.

"Sorry." Mizore said in a monotone.

Mikato sighed, _She doesn't really seem all that sorry, but I assume that's the best I'm going to get._ "Yeah, anyway. About me joining-"

"Well, we're always happy to accept someone new into the club!" Yukari stated.

Mikato sighed, _This seems to be a mixed group. Well, I guess I don't want everyone being the same._ "So, does that mean I can join?"

"Of course." Moka said.

Kurumu handed him a sign-up sheet, which he quickly filled out and handed back to her. "Great! Welcome to the newspaper club." Kurumu said.

_And, that was my first day. Once club activities ended, I headed to my dorm, and got settled in. From my first day, all I can say is: this is going to be one weird year._

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you diddidn't like about this chapter.**

**I still consider myself an amateur when it comes to writing, so constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2: It Begins

Chapter 2

Mikato groaned as his alarm rang. He slammed his fist on it, hitting the sleep button, effectively shutting it up. He spent the next fifteen minutes getting cleaned up, dressed and then ate, before heading for class.

He spent the walk towards Nekonome's class thinking about his fellow club members. _They seem nice, but I get a weird feeling from them. Maybe it's just my imagination, but they all hold a certain confidence that doesn't seem unearned. I wonder what they could've done to gain it. Though, again, it's probably just my imagination. _

He eventually made it to class. Today, he was on time. He sat down, not sensing the weird stare he had received the last day, for that, he enjoyed. He noticed some of his club members sit a couple seats away from him. _Huh, why hadn't I noticed them yesterday?_ He shrugged and opened his textbook. He wasn't going to concern himself with anything small.

* * *

><p>"Ruby." The headmaster called at his assistant.<p>

"Yes sir?" The witch asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"Have you noticed that strange energy that's recently entered the barrier?"

"Yes sir. Why, are you concerned?"

"A little, yes. It's energy isn't concentrated in one area either. It's like it's constantly moving. It's like the person emanating the energy wants us to know that they're here, but doesn't want to be found."

"Shall we send a team to go looking for them?"

"No, that'd be a waste of resources. All we can do is wait, and prepare."

* * *

><p>Class seemed to go by quickly, and so Mikato headed for the newspaper club room. This time, he was glad not to be impaled by a dagger. He walked into the room to see Tsukune, Kurumu and Moka sitting quietly at a table. <em>Is it just me, or is there some tension in the room?<em> "Um, hey guys."

Any tension he might've sensed was gone the moment he made himself known, thankfully, as everyone greeted him. "Hey Mikato." Tsukune said. Kurumu and Moka slightly waved, and Mikato returned the wave.

"So, where's everyone else?" Mikato turned his head, only seeing the other three.

"They're not here yet." Mikato jumped when he heard Mizore talk, who had apparently been hiding underneath one of the tables. _Holy crap! I didn't even notice her!_

"Th-that so?" Mikato asked, heart pounding. Mizore simply nodded. When he looked over, he saw that the others were surprised at her sudden appearance, but barely. _Okay, so she probably does this often, and they're used to it by now. Noted._ "Alright, so should we get to work on the newspaper?"

"We probably should." Tsukune said getting out of his chair. He took out everything they would need: paper, pens, etc. and laid them on a table. "Alright then, let's get to work.

* * *

><p>They had all sat in silence for a couple minutes before Kurumu stated, "Okay, we've got nothing, do we?"<p>

"Usually the school is brimming with exciting and unexpected things, but things have been so quiet and peaceful lately." Moka stated.

"So, what do we do? Go spy on people and see if we can find any leads on anything interesting?" Mikato suggested.

"I'm on it." Mizore stated, standing up.

"No need for that!" Kurumu and Moka yelled. Mizore immediately sat back down.

Tsukune sighed, "Well, we need to think of something, or this is going be an unsuccessful edition."

Mikato looked around at the room before asking, "Where is everyone?"

Everyone looked around, unaware of how much time had passed. "You know, now that you mention it, they should've been here by now. I mean I can understand Gin since well, he's Gin. But Yukari and Kokoa would usually be here by now."

"Well, since we got nothing better to do, we'd better go looking for them." Mikato sighed. They left the room in search of the two smaller girls.

* * *

><p>Another man fell unconscious as the hammer hit him square in the face. "Well, I feel better now." Kokoa said as her weapon transformed back into it's normal bat form.<p>

"You might've gone a little overboard there, Kokoa." Yukari stated.

"What? It's their faults for making fun of my size." The young vampire retorted. "You would think that they would know better by now."

"You would, wouldn't you?" The witch started off towards the clubroom, "Come on, we're already late. Don't want to make them worry, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kokoa followed after her witchy companion.

"Excuse me." The two turned around to see a suave-looking man, "Is this Yokai Academy?"

"Uh, yeah. What else could this place be?" Kokoa asked. She sensed something strange from the man, and she didn't feel safe. Some alarm in her brain immediately went off.

"So this is. Perfect." His smile was creepy and would've given anyone the chills. Immediately his arms turned to blades and he was on the two girls in an instant.

Kokoa's bat turned into a sword just in time to block one of the blades, quickly rolling out of the way as the second sword-like arm swiped where her head was, just a moment ago.

Yukari threw three razor-sharp tarot cards at the mystery man, who easily deflected them.

"Hey, what is this guy?" Kokoa asked.

Yukari got some more tarot cards ready, "He's a monstrel, an outcast ayashi. They usually have the ability to transform their body parts into weapons, like this man does."

"Oh, so you know about me? No matter, knowledge won't help you in a fight." The man mocked.

Yukari smiled at the man's incompetence. He seemed strong physically, but he must've been low on intelligence.

Kokoa charged slashing a couple times at the man. He was pushed back, surprised at her immense strength. "Oh, you're strong. I like strong girls." Kokoa taking the chance, stepped on his foot, making him lose concentration, which let the vampire push him back. "You're annoying me girl." He stated.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." Kokoa didn't have time to do or say anything else, 'cause in an instant, the man was behind her, quickly slashing her back, and making her stumble. Before he could slash her again, he felt a sharp pain in his back.

Yukari had thrown her tarot cards, all three of them landing square in his back. The monstrel turned towards the witch, "You'll regret that you little-" He didn't have time to finish as he was hit in the back of the head with Kokoa's monster hammer. His ears were now ringing, and it only got worse as Yukari called a pan to hit his head.

Before another attack could make contact, he jumped out of the way and aimed for Yukari's neck. Luckily, she backed away enough that he missed and only scratched her cheek. She regained her footing, but not fast enough to dodge the man's next attack. He stabbed her straight in the stomach, blood quickly flowing onto his sword-like arm.

Kokoa attacked, but the man threw Yukari at her, knocking them both to the ground. The vampire tried to get back up, but was too slow as the monstrel slashed at her chest. Her blood was quickly drained, diminishing her strength.

The monstrel laughed as he prepared his final strike on the vampire, but was hit in the side of the head, hard. He looked down to see a brick had hit him, square in the temple.

"Step away from the little girls!" Mikato yelled, quickly putting his fists up.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3: The Decision

Chapter 3

"Step away from the little girls!" Mikato yelled, quickly putting his fists up.

The monstrel with sword-like arms looked at the newcomer. His stance was that of an amateur, and the fact that he threw a brick at him instead of punching him, showed that he was inexperienced. He grinned and spoke with a cocky tone, "Kid, what do you expect to do?"

Mikato didn't answer. He simply held his ground and tightened his fists.

"What are you, the strong silent type?" Mikato gulped, but still didn't answer. "Whoever you are, you're ruining my fun. So let's get this over with quickly." In an instant the monstrel was on Mikato, slashing with lightning-fast speed. The blade made solid contact with his chest, to his arm.

Mikato tried punching him, but he disappeared before he could even move. The man was immediately behind him, sweeping the student's legs, making him slam into the ground on his back. Before he even registered what had happened the monstrel stabbed his arms into his, disabling them. He screamed in pain as the bladed arms were forcibly removed.

"Kid, you're out of your league. You should've just stayed hidden and let me have my fun, but no, you had to be a big hero and save your class mates. Pathetic." He pulled back his arm, preparing to stab the blade straight through his neck.

On a split-second decision, Mikato kicked one of the monstrel's shins, then quickly kicked his kneecap, pushing him back, giving him enough time to climb to his feet. He walked over to a tree and put his back to it for support, _Well, this is going about as well as I suspected it would._

The monstrel quickly recovered. "Alright kid, now you're dead." He growled as he charged. Mikato rolled out of the way, his shoulder being the only thing to be hit. When he looked, he saw that the tree he had been leaning on, had been cut straight in two. _Alright, fighting this guy, was probably the worst decision I have ever made._

The man was on him in a second, he tried jumping out of the way, but this resulted in the back of his right shin being cut, making that leg useless. All Mikato could do now was roll onto his back and wait for demise.

The monstrel looked down at Mikato, a cruel grin on his face. "Alright kid, you lasted longer then I would've thought, but it ends here." He slashed down, but his arm was stopped, just an inch from Mikato's face. The man's arms had been covered in ice, and he was unable to move them. _Huh?_

They both heard a rustling sound and turned their heads, to see Mizore appear from the bushes. _Why is she here?_ "Who are you?" The monstrel asked, his anger clearly at it's limit.

"It really doesn't concern someone who's about to be killed." Mizore stated. The monstrel growled, his muscles immediately tensed. He broke his arms from the ice and charged at Mizore.

He immediately stabbed her in the chest and smiled, but his face quickly changed to one of surprise, as Mizore seemed to crack. "What the-" He couldn't even finish, as his back was pierced by two claws, made from pure ice. Mizore pulled her hands from his back, and let him fall to the ground. Mizore walked over to Mikato as her ice clone walked over to Yukari and Kokoa.

"Good thing I found you." Mizore stated.

Mikato found that he had at least two broken ribs, when he tried to laugh. "How're Yukari and Kokoa?"

"Alive." The ice clone stated. "Can you walk?" Mizore asked.

"With a crutch, maybe." Mizore helped him to his feet and handed him a stick made out of ice. "That'll work." He was able to grip it, the muscles in his arms already starting to heal.

They heard footsteps and turned to see Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu running towards them. "Hey, we sensed a crazy shift in Youki, and came to check it out." Tsukune stated.

"A little late for the party." Mikato stated.

Moka looked and Yukari and Kokoa. She immediately ran over to check on them. "Don't worry, they're alive." Mizore stated. "Though, we should probably take them to the nurse's office."

Moka picked up Kokoa, Tsukune picked up Yukari. "Mikato, do you need any help?" Tsukune asked.

Mikato shook his head, "I can walk on my own, as long as I have this crutch."

"Alright then." Tsukune nodded.

"Hey, what should we do with him?" Mizore asked, pointing at the unconscious monstrel.

"Well, I guess we should take him to the headmaster." Mikato said.

Kurumu headed for him, but flames immediately surrounded the unconscious monstrel. When they disappeared, a new man, with hair and eyes as red as fire, was carrying him over his shoulder. He looked at the students and squinted, "So my companion was defeated by you bunch? I guess that's no surprise."

"Who are you?" Tsukune yelled.

The man smirked, "That, you will find out later. For now, my companion needs medical treatment." Flames surrounded the two and when the flames dissipated, the two mysterious men were gone.

The group had their questions, but knew their friends needed treatment, so they headed for the infirmary.

* * *

><p>The headmaster was sitting in his desk, thinking about what was to come. "The energies have changed."<p>

"What was that sir?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing. Get back to work."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>It had taken the next hour for Yukari, Kokoa and Mikato to be treated, and at this point, the students were all in the infirmary thinking about what had happened. They had also explained to Kokoa and Yukari what had happened since they were knocked unconscious.<p>

"Another attack on the school?" Tsukune suggested. Nobody would rule it out, but most of them wish they could.

"I'm guessing this happens often." Mikato said.

"More then we'd like." Kurumu retorted.

"Well, I'm sure we can handle it." Yukari stated.

"Says the girl, who was nearly killed." Kurumu stated. Yukari couldn't come up with an answer, so she just didn't say anything.

"Speaking of which, you need training." Mizore said, looking at Mikato.

"What? Why me?"

"You can't fight. And from it looked like, that was your first." Mizore stated.

"I'm not a fighter. I'm just not."

"Exactly, so we need to make you into one. That way you don't have to rely on one of us saving you all the time." Mizore countered.

Mikato couldn't think of any reason to argue so he just agreed, "Alright, then where do we start?"

"The headmaster has a perfect place we can train." Tsukune said. "Maybe he'll let us use that."

"Um, alright."

"Hey," Kokoa started, "About what happened about an hour ago."

"Yeah?" Mikato tilted his head.

"I distinctly remember something before I passed out."

"What was that?"

She punched him in the face and into a wall, "I remember you calling us little girls!"

Mikato passed out, his face now bloodied and bruised.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>How many of you thought I was going to Gary Sue him?<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: The Training Begins

Chapter 4

The group had gone to discuss the matter with the headmaster, leaving Kokoa, Mikato and Yukari in the infirmary to recover. They had explained the explained the events that had occurred the other day.

"So, that's what I've been sensing." The headmaster stated. "Thank you for telling me. Now, I'm guessing you're here for more then to give me information."

"Yes, we'd like access to paradise. We need to train as much as possible, and we don't want to worry about destroying anything." Tsukune stated.

The headmaster turned towards Moka, "Will you be needing Belmont?"

"That would help." Moka replied.

"Very well, I'll open Paradise for you."

"Thank you, headmaster." Tsukune said. The headmaster simply nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>Mikato and Kokoa were glaring at eachother, Mikato who was angry at Kokoa, for punching him, which was they reason he was wearing a bandage over his nose, and Kokoa who was still angry over Mikato calling her and Yukari 'little girls'. Yukari simply sat in silence.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Yaiba. Why did you attack them?" The red-headed man asked, standing over his hospitalized companion.<p>

The monstrel known as Yaiba tried to speak, but all that came out was a raspy croak.

"It was not time yet. You disobeyed my orders, and could've potentially ruined our plans." He was beginning to become angry, but quickly calmed down, "But, our plans weren't ruined, so I guess it's fine. Don't get me wrong, you still need to be punished, but that can wait until after our plans succeed. For now, how about we give you an _upgrade_?"

Yaiba's eyes widened in terror.

"Don't worry, it won't be anything _too painful_. And besides, when you come out, you'll be stronger then ever before." People in lab coats started surrounding the table Yaiba was strapped to. "And you know, this is the perfect chance to test some of my experiments."

One of the people in the lab coats, came up to the table and inserted a needle into the monstrel's neck, slowly knocking him out, "Good night Yaiba. I can't wait to see _you_ after you wake up." Was the last thing he heard, before it all went dark.

* * *

><p>The group had entered paradise, the three hospitalized ones, mostly recovered by now. Tsukune and Moka had gone to train together, leaving everyone else on their own.<p>

"I have a question." Mikato said. Everyone turned to him, "Who's going to train me?"

"I guess I could teach you a thing or two." Kokoa stated.

"From what I've seen all you know how to do is swing weapons around, and very poorly." In the next instant, he was smashed into the ground by Kokoa's bat-mallet.

"Y'know, training with Kokoa might not teach you anything, but it would probably boost your endurance." Yukari stated, "You might also learn a few basic moves on your own."

"That'll work." Kurumu stated. Kokoa grinned maliciously.

"Wait. What?" Mikato made it very obvious that he didn't like the idea.

"Alright, I guess, for now, Kokoa will train you." Kurumu said, her and Mizore walking off to do their own training.

"Wait! This is a horrible idea!" Mikato yelled. He was knocked into a tree by Kokoa in the next second.

"Bad idea or not, it's happening, so prepare yourself!" Kokoa screamed before charging at him, swinging with as much force as she could muster. Mikato tried blocking but did little more then to bruise his arms.

Yukari sat down on a nearby boulder, watching as Kokoa beat Mikato around Paradise.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This chapter is about half as long as the former chapters.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: The Training Continues

Chapter 5

A week had passed since everyone had entered Paradise, and nothing seemed to have happened to Yokai Academy in this time.

Everyone watched as Mikato dodged Kokoa's attacks. "Stand still!" Kokoa screamed.

Mikato back flipped as Kokoa's hammer came smashing down with amazing strength that was expected from a vampire. "What? You're not having fun anymore?" He rolled out of the way of Kokoa's next attack.

"His speed and stamina seem to have increased." Tsukune stated.

"Yeah, but he won't win if he doesn't attack." Kurumu stated.

"Especially against someone like Kokoa, who can keep at it for hours, without giving even a hint of wariness." Yukari added.

"Maybe it's about time someone actually taught him how to _fight_." Tsukune suggested.

Everyone immediately looked at Moka, who raised an eyebrow. "You want _me_ to train him, before he even knows how to attack?" Moka retorted.

The group realized what she meant by that, so they turned to Tsukune. "Wait, why me?"

"Well, you could teach him the basics and some advanced hand to hand, _without_ killing him." Kurumu commented, which Moka raised an eyebrow to.

"Well yeah, I guess." Tsukune answered.

"Alright, it's decided then." Yukari said.

"Come back here!" Kokoa screamed as she chased Mikato around the field.

"No thanks!" Mikato retorted as he ran, mocking the vampire.

* * *

><p>The red-head demon walked into the surgery room. He walked over to the still hospitalized Yaiba. "How're you doing?"<p>

The monstrel smiled.

"Glad to hear it…well, in this case, it's more like glad to _see_ it, but whatever." Yaiba frowned. "Oh, don't give me that look. Just be glad that you're alive. It will be a while before you're able to talk again, but I still think you'll be happy with what we've done to your body. Now then, I must be going. I important matters to attend to." The red-head left, leaving the monstrel to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so you're going to start training me Tsukune?" Mikato asked as he started stretching.<p>

"Yep." Tsukune nodded, taking a stance.

Mikato put his fists up, and spread his feet. "So we're starting with some sparring?" Tsukune nodded. "Alright then, let's go!" Tsukune was behind him in an instant, Mikato unable to even react as he was elbowed in the back and thrown to the ground, twenty feet away. He groaned in pain, as he stood up, already stumbling.

"Oh, sorry about that! I'm used to fighting much stronger people." Tsukune commented.

Mikato was eventually able to stand up straight again, _Well, this is going to go even worse then my first day of training with Kokoa._ He took his stance again. _Wait. Did he just innocently insult me?_

Tsukune charged at Mikato, going head on this time to give him a chance to react, but Mikato wasn't used to Tsukune's speed, so he was just punched straight in the face.

"This is actually kind of embarrassing." Kurumu stated.

"Mikato probably doesn't care how embarrassing it is right now." Yukari stated as said demon was knocked into a tree, smashing through it with ease. "He's probably too focused on not passing out to be concerned with his dignity." Everyone nodded in agreement as he was smashed into a boulder.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had consisted mostly of Mikato being knocked around by Tsukune. Eventually, night had fallen, and everyone had gone to sleep…well, almost everyone.<p>

Tsukune sat on the ground, watching the full moon. He heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he smiled as Kurumu walked over to him, sitting down on the soft grass.

"Hey." Kurumu greeted.

"Hey." Tsukune replied.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Kurumu broke the silence, "Beautiful moon tonight."

"Yeah…Hey, Kurumu?" Tsukune started.

"Hm?" Kurumu looked at, curiosity in her eyes.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to achieve peace in the school?"

"Of course. Why couldn't we?"

"Well, I mean, with the Disciplinary Squad, then ANTI-THESIS, then Fairy Tale, and now with whatever we're dealing with now, it seems like we're constantly fighting." Tsukune sighed, "I don't know, it just seems like peace is something we'll never be able to get."

Kurumu smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure one day, we can live our lives without worrying about someone trying to kill us. Today's just not day."

Tsukune nodded, "I hope you're right."

Kurumu smiled, and leaned her head on Tsukune's shoulder, "I know I am." She slowly closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Tsukune looked down at the succubi and smiled. He gently lied her on the grass, soon falling asleep next to her.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6: The Rematch

Chapter 6

The next two weeks Mikato devoted himself to his training. His skills had greatly increased, but he was still unable to hit Tsukune.

Mikato's punches were lightning fast, but so were Tsukune's reactions. He blocked, dodged and countered all of his classmate's punches with little trouble. Mikato tried feigning some of his attacks, but ended with the same results as normally attacking.

"Well, I'm impressed. In only three weeks, he's able to take a barrage of Tsukune's attacks and stand." Yukari stated. "Though he's still not fast or skilled enough to hit Tsukune."

"I wonder if he's strong enough to take on that monstrel he fought three weeks ago." Mizore commented.

* * *

><p>The red-headed man entered the room, "Oh, Yaiba-" He froze at the scene. Bodies of the dead and bloodied scientist strewn across the room, equipment destroyed, a giant hole in the wall. The man gritted his teeth, "Yaiba…"<p>

* * *

><p>The group left Paradise to take a break from training. "Oh, thank Zeus, I can finally go a day without being smashed through a forest." Mikato stated.<p>

"We'll see." Kokoa said. Mikato took two steps away from the young vampire, scared of what she meant by that.

"So, what should we do?" Moka asked.

In an instant Kurumu was on Tsukune. "I'm going to spend the day with Tsukune." Immediately Mizore grabbed his other arm.

Yukari summoned a pan to hit both of them in the head, "I won't let you." The girls quickly started fighting.

Moka started screaming, "Guys, stop it!"

Kokoa watched in disgust as the four girls fought over the human. Mikato, without saying a word, walked off. _I need to get away from all the harem action._

* * *

><p>Mikato decided to take a walk through the nearby forest, wanting to enjoy nature…that didn't last long. He sensed it, and was able to dodge as a sword-like arm came for his neck. He ducked, the blade cutting through a tree like butter. He jumped back, putting his back against the tree.<p>

When he saw the monstrel he was horrified at what he saw. Glowing, pulsing tubes going through his body. He had tons of stitches around his body, and his eyes seemed like they were distant. "What happened to you-?" In an instant the monstrel was on him. He rolled out of the way, only getting a scratch on the cheek.

Yaiba kept after Mikato. His speed had increased, and it appeared that his blades were sharper. Mikato did his best not to get hit, but with each passing second, the blades came closer and closer to his face. Mikato ducked as Yaiba slashed, quickly punching the monstrel in the nose, to blur his vision.

Yaiba had to return one of his blades back into it's original form to grip his nose. He slashed the other blade viciously in front of him, trying to keep his opponent at bay, while he regained his vision.

Using this opportunity, Mikato charged in his fist heading towards the monstrel's face again. Right before his fist hit, he felt a terrible pain pierce through his abdomen. He looked down to see a blade coming out of each of the monstrel's ribs. In the next second, the monstrel turned his arm back into a blade and slashed both arms down at Mikato, who grabbed the blades, doing his best to keep them from reaching him.

_Dammit! Those blades most likely pierced several vital organs, and I'm quickly losing blood. This is bad!_ He was losing strength, so he kicked the monstrel away, the blades coming out as well, which resulted in blood draining from him even faster. He stumbled and fell back, using a nearby tree for support. _Even though the gap between our power is smaller then before, he's still got the advantage. Especially with these new upgrades._

As Yaiba charged him he only had one thought, _Crap._ Unexpectedly, a tree flew through the air and hit the monstrel square in the face, knocking him away. Mikato looked at where the tree had come from and he smiled as he saw Tsukune, _Oh, you've got to be kidding me._

Yaiba growled as he charged Tsukune, who easily dodged all of his attacks, and easily getting in his own attacks. Tsukune started by destroying the blades that came from the ribs, then punched the monstrel in the face three times, before ducking from one of the arm-swords and kicked his feet from under him, then instantly following with scissor kick.

The monstrel was now the one who was helpless, as he was pounded to death. Yaiba stabbed with his right arm, which Tsukune grabbed the blunt part of, twisted it to where Yaiba was on his knees and then kicked the blade, breaking it. The monstrel would've screamed if he could have, but all that came out was a long grunting sound.

Now with one blade left, he went to Tsukune's neck. He simply moved his head so the blade slid past it, then kneed the monstrel in the face, knocking him out.

Tsukune walked over to Mikato and helped him stand up, "Are you okay?"

"I've lost a lot of blood, several of my organs were most likely punctured and I lost what little of my dignity I had left." Mikato explained. "Though right now, I'm more concerned with the lost blood and punctured organs."

"Right. Then I guess I'd better take you to the nurse."

"That'd be appreciated." They left the forest, and headed for the school. "Hey, Tsukune?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get away from the girls?"

"I ran."

"Simple answer for a simple tactic…wait, why?"

"I sensed that you had encountered someone and then quickly after your Youki had started to decrease." Tsukune explained.

"Oh…well, thanks."

* * *

><p>Yaiba heard footsteps but was unable to move. He was terrified when he saw who it was. The red-haired man shook his head, "Yaiba, Yaiba, Yaiba. You disappoint me. Even after the upgrades you fail to kill even one person." Yaiba could do nothing but watch as the man put his hand on his face, "This cannot go on." His hand started burning and quickly turned to a roaring flame, but quietly died out, when the monstrel was terminated. "Looks like I'll have to do this myself."<p>

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7: Awakening

Chapter 7

The red-haired man walked into a dark room, a melody immediately playing. "Fue," He was talking to a woman, playing a flute on the other side of the room, "I have a job for you." The woman stopped playing, "I need you to lure someone to the cliffs over by Yokai Academy." The woman simply nodded and continued playing. The man left the room, smiling.

* * *

><p>After Tsukune got Mikato to the nurses' office, he let him heal and rest. It was already dark and most people were in their dorms when Mikato woke up, hearing a strange melody.<p>

He left the school and headed for it. He was unable to control himself as he dragged his feet. After fifteen minutes of walking, he ended up at the cliffs not far from the school. The moment he got there, he could control his body again.

"Good job, Fue." Mikato turned to see the red-haired man talking a woman who was holding a flute in her hand. "Now then, I understand you're the one who killed my companion."

Mikato realized now that he wasn't after him, but Tsukune. "Well, you're mistaken." He stated.

The red-haired man looked annoyed, "What?"

"It wasn't me. It was my classmate."

"Well that's too bad. Though now you understand that you have to die, right?"

"Just try it." Mikato turned around and launched himself at the red-haired man, but his neck was immediately grabbed and squeezed.

"Foolish child. Did you really think you could hit me with _that_ kind of attack?" The man started laughing. "You have _a lot_ to learn." He threw Mikato off of the cliff.

The demon fell for a few seconds, watching as his body got closer and closer to the water, then he hit something solid, but smooth, and started sliding. He realized that he was now a platform of ice, which rose up to the top of the cliff. He jumped off back onto the cliff, seeing that the man was unsurprised.

"Seems like we company." The woman said.

Mikato looked over to the bushes, where he heard some rustling. Mizore steeped out, which Mikato sighed to. "You're just going to keep increasing my debt to you, aren't you…wait, why are you here?"

"Well, I was stalking Tsukune," Mikato sighed. "and I saw you walking towards the cliffs. You didn't seem like yourself, so I decided to follow you."

"Okay...um…thanks…I guess." Mikato said.

The red-haired man started laughing. "Well, well. Looks like I'm going to have some fun tonight after all. I guess, I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? I am Kaen."

"Sir, shall I kill them for you?" The woman with the flute asked.

"No, no Fue. I shall deal with them myself." Kaen answered walking towards Mizore and Mikato.

"Stay here." Mizore stated.

"Wait, what-?" Mizore immediately charged, her ice claws out, at Kaen who, even Mikato could tell, was having trouble dodging Mizore's attacks.

Mizore dodged as Kaen punched at her, she put her claw on his hand and directed it towards the ground, a crater appearing the instant his fist touched the stone. She whipped the man's face, blood immediately dripping from his cheek. A wave of fire immediately shot from the man's body, which Mizore narrowly dodged.

The man's fists and lower legs were then covered in fire, as he attacked Mizore, who was now the one on the run. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little fire?" Kaen screamed, immediately laughing afterwords.

_Mizore's a Yuki-Oni, which are susceptible to intense heat. So a fire manipulator is Mizore's worst enemy._ Mikato thought as he watched the fight.

Kaen kicked the ground, a huge amount of fire flaring from his leg, forcing Mizore to jump to dodge. In this moment, the fire manipulator grabbed her neck. He laughed victoriously as he squeezed. "Sorry Yuki-Oni, but against me, you were bound to lose."

_Crap!_ Mikato charged for Kaen, hoping to at least, distract him, so Mizore could escape. He pulled his fist back and launched it as fast and hard as he could, but to no avail, as the fire-manipulator grabbed Mikato's wrist, keeping the demon's fist from hitting his face.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about you." Kaen launched a huge fireball from his hand, shooting Mikato over ten yards away. Kaen continued laughing, "This is so much fun!"

Smoke rose into the sky. Mikato's body was completely burnt, his hair singed and his energy all but gone. _Dammit…_

Kaen slammed Mizore into the ground heating up his hands and putting them on various parts of her body.

_I'm too weak…_

Mizore screamed as Kaen continued torturing her.

_I need to get up…_

Kaen laughed viciously.

_I need to beat him…_

"Well Yuki-Oni…" Kaen began. Forming a fireball in his hand.

_I need more power!_

"_Finally." _A voice rang in Mikato's head, _What? "Finally, someone to make use of my power. To use their blood correctly!" What is this? "Awaken my child! Destroy your prey! Destroy him!"_

Mikato's blood came to a boiling point, in an instant he felt a pain that he couldn't even describe. His skin instantly healed, his senses were heightened, his fingernails turned into claws, his muscles instantly bulged and hardened, his hair turned pure white, his skin gray, his eyes turned red and his pupils were now slits. He felt completely energized, surpassing the being he once was. He was different, he was powerful.

"This is the end-" Kaen stopped as he sensed the immense Youki that had appeared to his right. He turned to see Mikato stand up, his form completely different from what it once was. "What the hell?"

Mikato stared at the fire manipulator, "Now the _real_ fight begins."

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>You'll actually be quite surprised by next chapter's ending.<strong>

**Note: I found out I write faster and more smoothly during the week then on the weekends.**


	9. Chapter 8: The 'Almost' Victory

Chapter 8

"Now the _real_ fight begins."

Kaen stood up, immediately forgetting about Mizore, "Finally a challenge-!" In an instant, Mikato had disappeared and reappeared in front of the fire manipulator. "What the-?" He was then slammed into the ground, by the demon's fist.

As fast as lightning, Mikato then kicked Kaen in the stomach, knocking him into the air. Mikato then spun, using the momentum to kick Kaen into a nearby tree, easily smashing through it. The demon then grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him back into the ground, hard enough to make him bounce.

_This power is incredible!_

Before Kaen could hit the ground again, Mikato kicked him straight into the air. As he came down, Mikato punched him in the spine, launching him through the air. When Kaen landed he, again, bounced and rolled to the end of the cliff. He was able to get to his feet, but he was stumbling and he already looked beaten.

"Fue…" Kaen was able to croak out. Fue immediately put the flute to her lips, but wasn't able to play a single note as Mizore had a pillar of ice come out of the ground and knock it away.

Mikato looked and saw that Mizore was standing, but barely. He smiled and then quickly punched Fue in the stomach as hard as he could, breaking all of her ribs, and making her puke out blood. He let her drop to the ground, and turned to deal with Kaen, but when he did, he was blasted with a huge amount of fire, knocking him off his feet.

Kaen was then surrounded by fire, but this fire was supposed to protect him as he transformed. His form changed into a more avian shape, growing red feathers, a beak, wings and two feathery streamers from the back of his head. His eyes changed into a glowing, fiery color and his screech was thunderous.

Mikato finally got the flames off of him, his body quickly healing from the burns. He looked up to the see the giant fire bird flying above him, "Well that explains the whole fire thing." He immediately ran as the bird dived at him. As he neared the forest, he slid, letting Kaen fly straight over him, straight into the forest, destroying hundreds of trees.

Mikato quickly got up, but wasn't given enough time to dodge the next attack as Kaen came swooping in from the forest, trying to kill Mikato with his beak. Mikato's only option was to grab the beak, which then let Kaen lift him into the air. Kaen now decided to try and eat Mikato, who was doing all he could just to hold the beak apart.

"You can never win!" Kaen screeched. "No matter what you do, I will come out victorious!" Mikato then kicked Kaen's lower beak, now using his legs to keep that one occupied. Using his left arm to hold the upper beak, Mikato started using his right arm to punch Kaen. He continued punching until he broke a piece of the beak off.

Screeching, Kaen threw Mikato towards the ground. The demon slammed on his side and bounced a little, but quickly jumped back to his feet. As the phoenix dived again, Mikato prepared himself. He pulled his arm back, waiting until Kaen was close enough, then he quickly rocketed his fist straight forward, hitting Kaen in the side of the head, knocking him into the ground, forcing him to slide.

Before Kaen could get back up, Mikato jumped on his head and grabbed the feathery streamers coming from the back of the phoenix's head, pulling on them. Kaen continued to screech in pain as Mikato finally tore them off, blood pouring out. He threw the streamers on the ground and jumped towards the ground.

Mikato wiped his hands on his pants, to get the sweat off, before grabbing Kaen's neck. He threw the phoenix off of the cliff and into the water. Mikato walked over to the cliff in time to see Kaen crash into the water.

The demon smiled, _This power is incredible! This power defeated a phoenix! …MY power defeated a phoenix!_ As he finished the last thought, all of the energy disappeared. His eyes and skin returned to normal, and immediately his body was in immense pain. He fell to his knees, and was unable to move. _What the hell is going on?_ He didn't have time for another thought, as he sensed Kaen's energy rising. He opened his eyes in surprise as the phoenix came out of the water. _Crap, crap, crap!_

Kaen screeched. Seeing that Mikato's energy had gone down, he came down, diving at his fallen enemy once again. Both the demon and phoenix were surprised, as the white-haired vampire came into the picture, kicking Kaen in the side of the head and slamming him into the ground.

Mikato smiled, "M-Moka…"

Moka looked at Mikato and smiled, but then turned her attention back at Kaen.

"Why do you all keep getting in my way?" Kaen screeched, "I'll kill all of you! I am the ultimate! I am the all powerful Kaen! I will not lose to any of you!" He charged at Moka, hoping to kill her in one blow. Unfortunately, he didn't know what he was dealing with.

"The fact that you are in this state disproves all of those statements." Moka stated as she, in an instant, jumped and unleashed a flurry of kicks at the giant phoenix, breaking and cracking Kaen's beak, the pain knocking him unconscious. As the phoenix fell, Moka landed gracefully on her feet, "Know your place."

* * *

><p>Moka had brought Mizore and Mikato to the nurse so they could recover. Everyone had come to visit them in the morning…<p>

"It seems like your muscle tendons were torn when you transformed." Ruby stated, as she checked Mikato. "So, you're not going to be able to move for awhile." She then looked over at Mizore, "Mizore, you have some serious burns, and it's going to take a while for them to completely heal, but after some ointment, you should at least be able to walk around."

Mikato groaned at the news.

"Hey Moka," Tsukune started. "how are you released with the rosary still on?"

Moka looked at her leg.

"…You stole Belmont again, didn't you?" Tsukune asked. Moka simply nodded.

"How'd you even find-" Mikato cut himself off, realizing that _that_ was a stupid question.

"I'm hoping you know the answer to that." Moka stated.

Mikato nodded, "Giant phoenix, huge explosions, high amounts of Youki. It would be kind of hard to _not_ notice that." Moka nodded.

"So, can you go back?" Yukari asked.

"What?" Mikato raised an eyebrow.

"Can you go back to your human form?" Yukari asked.

"Now that you mention, no, I can't." Mikato looked at his body, "Though, honestly, the only things that seems to have permanently changed are my body and hair. My eyes and skin are back to normal, and my nails aren't solid enough to be claws anymore."

"So you die your hair and cut your nails and you'll be fine." Kurumu stated. "Nobody would notice a thing."

"She's got a point." Yukari stated.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Tsukune started, "If Moka defeated this Kaen guy who, from what we know, was the leader of the group attacking Yokai Academy, does that mean we defeated them?"

Mikato shrugged.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so this is about as much as I've planned, so it's probably going to take a while to get the next chapter up.<strong>

**Now, there's probably not going to be much of Mikato next chapter (as he's hospitalized) so it will probably be a Tsukune x Kurumu chapter next**.

**Also, since people are still reading up to this point, that must mean I'm doing _something_ right. So, can someone tell me what that _something_ is?**


	10. Extra

**I apologize for taking so long on the next chapter. I currently have a major case of writer's block, so it's taking me awhile. So for now, please enjoy this short Extra I put together (in like 10 minutes).**

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

_Tsukune opened his eyes to a black abyss, a strange ringing noise in his ears. "What the? Where am I?" _

_Pain._

"_Pain? What's going on?"_

_Weakness._

"_Where are you?"_

_Love._

"_Show yourself!"_

_Death._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Your life._

"_My life?"_

Tsukune opened his eyes to his alarm. He sat up and turned his alarm off. _What a weird dream._

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurumu." <em>

_Kurumu turned around to see Tsukune holding his hand out to her. "Tsu-tsukune." Kurumu put her hand into his, and was then pulled towards the ghoul. "Tsukune?" _

_Tsukune leaned in, putting his lips close to the succubi's._

_Kurumu leaned in as well. Only an inch away and-_

Kurumu's alarm went off, making her fall out of her bed. She got up and looked at her alarm. Her eyes opened wide, "Crap!"

* * *

><p>"<em>The women! All of the beautiful women!" Ginei chanted as he was tended to by over twenty voluptuous women. "Why hasn't this ever happened before?" He started laughing.<em>

"_Because this is a dream." One of the women explained._

"_Oh? Well I think I like dreaming-"_

Ginei's alarm went off. In less then a second, Ginei punched it and continued sleeping.

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>I know, really short. But the next actual story chapter is still in progress, so I hope this was at least somewhat entertaining.<strong>

**Oh, and the 'The End!' thing just indicates that this extra is over and won't be continued.  
><strong>

**And to answer Snakes of Despair's question: I wasn't planning on it...**


	11. Chapter 9: The Brotherhood

**Okay, I know this took awhile, and for that, I'm sorry. But, like I said in the Extra, I had major writer's block. Hopefully this chapter is worth the months of waiting (probably not).**

**And I know, this isn't what I said 'it probably would be' in chapter 8, but I couldn't think of an appropriate situation that actually made sense.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The room was big, the tinted windows giving it an eerie feeling. It had two large doors, a throne opposite of them. The room was very big, but empty except for the throne and the hooded man sitting it on it.

A woman limped into the room, holding her ribs with blood dripping from her lips, some which had stained her clothes.

"Fue…why are you here?" The hooded man's voice was gruff and each word he spoke held great authority behind them.

"…Master…" Fue croaked. "…Kaen…defeated…barely…escaped…"

This man that Fue called Master looked unconcerned and unsurprised. "How?" Fue looked at the man, confusion in her eyes. "How was Kaen defeated? How did you escape?"

Fue now understanding, opened her lips. "…Student…immense power…Kaen almost killed…vampire saved…"

_Student, immense power, Kaen almost killed, vampire saved._ The hooded man started thinking. _A student with immense power was almost defeated by Kaen, but then a vampire saved them._ He nodded, "Thank you Fue…you have served your purpose well…but now you're nothing but a hindrance." Fue opened her eyes wide as her neck was sliced.

"How should we approach this, Master?" A woman dressed in black robes, holding a blood-coated knife stepped out of the shadows.

The hooded man pulled out a black letter, with a blood-red seal. He tossed it over to the robed woman, who caught it. "You know what to do." The woman nodded and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Moka had gotten ready to leave her dorm but paused when she opened her door. She spotted a black envelope, a seal red as blood keeping it closed. She took a quick look around before picking it up. She tore the seal off and pulled out a black piece of paper. The letter was written in white ink. She began reading:<p>

_We have taken notice to your abilities, and would ask that you meet us at the graveyard. Don't worry, we have made sure that you're excused from school for the day._

"My abilities?" Moka questioned.

"_You see something wrong with this to, right?"_ The inner Moka asked.

Moka looked down at her Rosary, "Well, it's definitely odd."

"_Odd is an understatement."_

"Well, it can't hurt to see what they want, right?"

"…"

* * *

><p>Moka strolled past the graves, keeping her eyes out for anyone else.<p>

"I thank you for coming."

Moka turned around to see a girl, dressed in black robes, sitting on a gravestone. "Who are you?"

The robed girl smiled and tilted her head to the side, "A friend…Now then, if you don't mind, I'd like to get straight down to business. You defeated Kaen-"

"Wait, then you're the one trying to destroy this school?" Moka interrupted.

"One of the many, but I'm not in charge." The girl stated.

"Then who is?"

"No one you know." The girl sighed, "Now, back to business. You defeated Kaen, and so we're down one of our stronger members. So, we need to replace him. Moka Akashiya, we want you to join us."

"Why would I join you?" Moka started backing away.

"Well, if you don't, we'll kill you." The girl jumped off of the gravestone and started towards Moka, "Seeing as you're sealed, you have no power. So it should be pretty easy to dispose of you."

Moka tensed up.

"So, what shall it be?"

"I deny." Moka stated.

The girl sighed, "Well, my master is going to be disappointed. But I guess it can't be helped." She was immediately in front of Moka, a knife in her hand.

Moka's eyes opened wide, as the knife was plunged into her stomach and then forcefully pulled out. Moka fell to her knees and then landed with a thud on the ground. But, even with the knife now removed, there was no blood. In fact, the body seemed to crack…like ice.

The girl didn't even have time to register the thought as she was punched in the temple and smashed into a tree.

"I met with Mizore and had her make that before I came here. Y'know, precautions." Inner Moka said, as she cracked her neck. "I even brought Belmont."

The girl was able to climb to her feet. Her hood fell down, revealing red hair, and green eyes. She sneered, "Well, that was clever." She disappeared and reappeared behind Moka, launching her knife at the vampire's neck.

Moka ducked and elbowed the girl in the chest, breaking four of her ribs. The girl dropped her knife and was now on the ground, gripping her broken ribcage. "Now then, I think I deserve some answers. One, who are you people?"

The girl sputtered up blood as she answered, "We are _The Brotherhood_."

"Why do you want to destroy Yokai Academy?"

"Yokai Academy embodies everything we hate."

"Which is?"

"Peace."

"Peace?"

"Yes...peace. Peace is an illusion. Created by the foolish…and embodied by the ignorant. People believe that peace is what keeps this world together…but, peace is the reason we don't progress…without chaos, people can't understand fear…or pain…which is what we need to progress this world."

Moka sighed, "This is starting to sound like a cliché in villains."

"Villains…?" The girl started to laugh, but then immediately coughed up more blood. "If you believe us villains, then you're more foolish then I thought."

Moka sighed, but let the girl continue.

"Y'know…the humans get what we're after…they kill eachother without thought…but, you people believe that there should be peace between the different species…which, in all honesty…is just stupid."

"If this is what you truly believe…then I pity you." Moka stated.

"Don't you dare…pity me." The girl spit out in a spiteful tone. "…I'm curious as to why you haven't killed me yet."

"Not my style." Moka stated.

"See…foolish…" The girl started, "If you were...smart, you would kill me here...and now…so I couldn't come back...to do harm to you."

"You're no harm to me." Moka retorted.

"We'll see…" The girl was suddenly surrounded by smoke and disappeared.

Moka crossed her arms, "They always seem to have a backup plan that consist of escaping." _Which means that they know that there's a possibility of losing._

* * *

><p>Moka had gone to meet with everyone, in Mikato's room to inform them of the situation.<p>

"The Brotherhood?" Mikato asked, tilting his head.

Moka nodded.

Mikato started thinking, "I know that name…but I don't know from where."

"Well, whoever they are, we now have more information on them." Tsukune stated, "And we also know, that they're smarter then the people we've faced before-"

"Though, perhaps not as tough." Yukari jumped in.

"Right." Tsukune said. "So, that means we have to be very cautious."

Everyone nodded.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, very low chance of this being worth months of waiting, but hey, it's the best I could do. <strong>

**Oh and, Happy Holidays!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 10: The Six Ends

Chapter 10

Tsukune sat on a slope in Paradise, taking a break from his training. He watched Kurumu and Mizore continue their training below. Mikato was allowed to do some light training, as long as someone watched him, to make sure he didn't go past his limits. Currently, that was Yukari.

* * *

><p>Kurumu back-flipped out of range of Mizore's ice claws and counterattacked with a diving kick. Mizore spun out of the way, throwing three knives made of ice, which Kurumu deflected with her claw-like nails.<p>

Both of them kept their breathing steady as they dodged and parried each other's attacks. Sweat dripped freely from their bodies, their clothes sticking to their bodies.

The succubi and Yuki-Onna relaxed out of their stances, walking up the hill towards Tsukune. Both of them sat down on either side of him.

"Your training seems to be going well." Tsukune stated.

Kurumu smiled, "I'm improving a lot!" She boasted.

"So am I." Mizore stated.

* * *

><p>Mikato grunted as he pushed his body up, the newly recovered tendons still hindering his work. Yukari sat on a nearby tree stump, making sure nothing bad happened. Mikato's arms finally gave out and he fell to the ground, making a muffled <em>thud<em> on the soft grass.

Yukari got to her feet and walked over to her fallen friend. "I think it's time for some rest." She stated.

Mikato sighed, "Alright." Yukari helped him to his feet and they went over to the rest of the group. The demon sat down on a nearby rock, the witch continued over to her friends.

* * *

><p>The hooded man looked up as the girl limped into his large chamber. He didn't seem surprised, or even notice that she was covered in her own blood. "Kyou." The word slithered out of his mouth.<p>

"Master…" The girl mumbled, as she limped into the room.

"You have failed me, Kyou." The man stated.

"Sir…it was a simple miscalculation." Kyou breathed.

"Kyou, I'm sorry. From the bottom of my heart I am, but-" The man was already across the large room, his hand through the woman's chest when he finished. He let the girl's body drop to the ground, "But it looks like I'm going to have to deal with these kids myself." He turned around and snapped his figures. Six figures appeared out of the ground. "It's time…"

* * *

><p>Everyone had gotten back to their training: Mizore and Kurumu were sparring, Moka was teaching Tsukune the little things left to teach him and Yukari was trying to come up with new spells, potions, etc.<p>

Mikato was sitting on a rock, watching everyone. _Damn, I wish my body would heal already. I want to get back to my _real_ training._ As he finished the thought, he heard a tree fall only a couple meters away. He turned his head to see Kurumu and Mizore still sparring, but apparently Mizore had dodged in time for one of Kurumu's attacks to chop down the massive oak. Mikato sighed.

* * *

><p>The Chairman was sitting at his desk, examining some papers Ruby had handed to him. When he finished reading them he looked at his assistant, "Are you sure?" Ruby nodded, the Chairman sighed in response. "Very well…then it looks like we'll have to-"<p>

"Have to what?" A voice echoed from the room.

"So, he's here." The Chairman stated. A figure rose out of the ground, appearing as a silhouette, thanks to his black cloak. He stepped towards the Chairman, who simply smiled. "I know why you're here, and I'll tell you that you will fail."

The figure kept his usual monotone expression. He raised his hand, energy gathering in his palm. His leather glove started burning, as the energy formed a sphere.

The Chairman's smiled faded as he held up his Rosary of Judgment.

* * *

><p>Everyone sensed it before it happened. Each of them sprang into action. Moka spun, kicking two figures that had appeared out of thin air, Tsukune elbowing the one that appeared behind him. Mizore and Kurumu combined their attacks to knock the two that attacked them away. Finally Yukari dropped a pan one of their heads and jumped out of the way, letting Mikato punch him into a tree, but regretted it afterwards, as he was still healing and his arm was shocked with immense pain, he gripped it with his other arm, struggling to hold back his screams.<p>

After the attackers got to their feet, the group was able to examine them in more detail.

The two who had attacked Moka looked almost identical, save their genders, with only small differences. One was male, the other female. Their clothing was loose, the sleeves going past their hands by about three inches, their pants slightly going past their legs, the soft leather shoes only visible at the toes. The guy's hair was cut short, except for a short stream of hair that was tide tightly by a leather strap. The girl's hair seemed to go down to her neck, but was then tide with a tight bow, a thin stream of hair going down the end of her back. Their skin was completely clear and they appeared well muscled.

The most notable difference, save their genders, was their color scheme. The one of the left had black hair, as was his clothing, with seams of white, while his eyes were a dark-purple. The one on the right had shining white hair, as was her clothing, with seams of black, while her eyes were completely clear.

The one who had attacked Tsukune was male, very lean in build, his blond hair oddly spiked. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, with erratic yellow markings. He wore long arm warmers, dark yellow, that left only his shoulder's exposed. His pants had the same pattern as his shirt, his bare feet covered in dirt. Finally, his eyes were pure yellow, which seemed to pierce through anyone he stared at.

The one who had attacked Kurumu was wearing a green robe, their face masked by the hood. They seemed to be female, but Kurumu wasn't sure. They seemed small in build, but muscular.

The one who had attacked Mizore was wearing a red leather trench coat. His sleeveless-shirt and pants were a much darker shade. His boots were black with pure steel covering the toes, spots of dried blood sticking to it. The man was very muscular, his blazing-red hair messily cut. His eyes were bright orange, his forearms wrapped in slightly burnt bandages.

Finally, the one who had attacked Yukari was wearing a brown karate Gi, a black belt rapped tightly around his waist, the sleeves torn off. He had short, brown hair and what seemed like copper eyes. He was large and very muscular. Over his arms, was plate armor, leaving only his fingers revealed.

"Who are you?" Moka demanded.

The two who had attacked Moka spoke first, "I'm Ying." The girl stated, "Yang." The male said.

"I'm Raidou!" The yellow-schemed man, who had attacked Tsukune, yelled.

"Kaze." The voice that slithered out of the green robes indicated that it was indeed a female.

"Kouen." The man in the red trench coat said.

"And I'm Kiru!" The man with the armored-arms screamed.

"We are called _The Six Ends_. We are the six strongest members of _the Brotherhood_." Yang explained. "Our master has found you worthy enough to die by our hands."

"You should be honored." Kiru cackled.

"The Brotherhood, huh?" Mikato said quietly, then smiled. "Good. We've been waiting for you to rear your ugly heads."

In an instant, everyone was in their stances. As the six enemies charged, the group separated, as not to get into each other's way, and the fighting began.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Happy 2012!<br>**


	13. Chapter 11: The King Returns

Chapter 11

"What's your plan?" Tsukune asked the man dressed in yellow, standing in front of him.

"We want nothing but utter destruction." Raidou stated. "Too bad you disagree with us, you guys seem really strong. Could've helped us spread the destruction." As he finished the sentence, he was punched in the face, and slammed into a tree.

"Yeah, too bad." Tsukune replied sarcastically.

Raidou climbed to his feet, cracking his neck, "Whoa! That's a nice right you've got their kid! Now I'm glad you didn't join us. Because now, I get a good fight."

Tsukune appeared in front of him, kicking Raidou in his jaw, sending him flying. He then appeared behind him, grabbed his collar and slammed him into the ground. To finish the combo off, he spun and used the momentum to slam Raidou several feet underground. He landed smoothly on the ground.

Raidou jumped out of the hole he had been in and cracked his neck. "Dammit, you're not even going to give me a chance to attack, are you-" He was interrupted as Tsukune kicked him straight in the face, sending him flying into more trees.

Tsukune immediately felt a shock go through his body, as Raidou appeared behind him. Electricity was surrounding Raidou as he elbowed Tsukune in the neck, sprawling him to the ground. "I'll take that as a 'no'." Raidou said as he stretched out his hand, sending out more lightning.

Tsukune pushed himself into the air, dodging the bolt that was sent at him. He was now in a game of hide and seek as he landed within the nearby trees, doing his best not to be detected.

Raidou started shooting experimentally at the trees, quickly lighting them on fire. Tsukune started running through the trees, doing his best to avoid the lightning that was now being fired at random into the greens of the forest.

* * *

><p>Moka grabbed Ying and Yang, flipping them onto their backs, then dragged them across the ground and quickly throwing them into a nearby pond. They jumped out, Ying charging at her on foot, while Yang came from the air. Moka punched Ying in the face making her fall backward, then she quickly spun and kicked Yang in the stomach, letting him fall to the ground in front of her.<p>

"Even with two of you, you're still not worth my time." Moka stated, crossing her arms. Moka started seeing smoke coming from a nearby forest. She considered going over their, but that was quickly discarded as her two current opponents rose to their feet. The vampire sighed under her breath.

* * *

><p>Raidou was now trekking through the forest, shooting lightning anywhere he heard even the slightest sound, "Damn kid…had to go and run. Now I gotta go through these damn trees." He heard bushed rustle behind him, and quickly turned around. Tsukune jumped out, heading straight for the lightning demon. Raidou shot a bolt of electricity at him, but Tsukune jumped out of the way just in time, able to get close enough to punch Raidou in the face, slamming him through the forest-and any trees in his way. He slammed into nearby river, the demon's electricity hurting himself and, eventually turned his body into nothing but a burnt mess.<p>

Tsukune sighed, "Well, that was…easy." He heard a huge explosion and looked over to his right. He shrugged, starting on his way over to the rising smoke.

* * *

><p>Moka was easily dodging her two opponent's attacks. She ducked under Yang's punch, then jumped over Ying's kick. While in the air, Moka kicked both of her opponents in the face, sending them through the air, Ying landing in the pond again, while Yang ended up sliding on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Mizore back-flipped out of the way of Kouen's fireballs. She jumped to the side, throwing several ice kunai, as another ball of flame hit the ground.<p>

Kouen surrounded himself with fire, melting then evaporating the ice shards. He then threw several more fireballs, Mizore dodge all of them. "You're good ice Maiden. I think this'll be fun." He launched a larger-than-normal fireball.

Mizore made an ice wall, to give her time to dodge, then jumped out of the way. She then slammed her palm into the ground, a sudden road of ice spikes rushing towards Kouen.

The fire manipulator jumped into the air. Mizore then had multiple ice spikes shoot out from the ground and towards the airborne Kouen. Kouen surrounded himself with fire, protecting himself. He landed safely on the ground and brushed off the small lingering flames on his clothing. He smiled, "Nice try." He then held up his hand and in an instant, a fireball had pounded into Mizore's chest, sending her into a nearby pond. "Poor girl." He flinched at the instant change in temperature. He looked around, his vision hindered by the mist surrounding him.

"I think it's time we finish this." Mizore's voice echoed from the mist.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Kouen screamed, trying to see through the mist. He threw a wave of fire towards the mist, and dispersed it, but to only have it quickly return. Kouen felt a coldness wrap around his neck, then nothing.

* * *

><p>Kurumu coughed up blood as she was thrown into a nearby tree. She struggled to raise her head as a continuous force pounded down on her.<p>

"Did you really expect a different outcome than this?" Kaze's voice came out as a slither, underneath her robes. "We made sure to choose opponents that we would have an advantage to."

Kurumu grunted with effort as she tried to break free of the robed girl's hold.

"If you couldn't tell, I control the wind." Kaze stated. "Now if you would. Please die."

* * *

><p>Mikato stumbled out of the way of Kiru's next attack. Mikato's body was screaming in pain, but if he stopped now, he would be killed. The man known as Kiru had immense physical strength, and decent speed for his size. Unlike Mikato, who had little of either in his current state. Mikato then tripped over some rocks he had missed.<p>

Kiru seeing his prey lying helpless on the ground, he charged.

Yukari summoned a giant snail known as Enenmushi to block the attack. Kiru jumped back out of surprise, but quickly regained his senses and attacked Enenmushi. His fist was easily deflected off of the hard shell. His eyes shot open in surprise as he was blasted with fire.

Kiru shrugged off the flames and cracked his neck, "Heh. Not bad...for a bunch of kids...though, if I remember correctly, that's Enenmushi...and if my memory serves me well, then it should be very slow, so-" Kiru disappeared and reappeared behind Yukari, smashing his hand into the back of her neck, knocking her out cold, "The easiest thing to do would be to take out the summoner." As he finished his sentence, Enenmushi disappeared.

Mikato stared at the unconscious witch in shock. He then grit his teeth in anger, _Shit!_ He struggled to his feet, _Come on! Get up!_ When he was finally up, his body seemed heavy and he grunted from the exertion of trying to stand unsupported. _Get him away from Yukari until someone's able to come help...that's all I can do right now._

Kiru glared at Mikato. "I heard that you're the one who killed Kaen."

Mikato smirked, "The phoenix guy? Well, I dealt some damage, but it wasn't me who dealt the finishing blow."

Kiru scowled, "That so? Well, that's a shame. Kaen was arrogant, and I hated him...but, I still wanted to be the own to kill him. So tell me then, who killed him?"

Mikato shrugged as best he could, "Who knows?" He said sarcastically.

"Are you trying to piss me off, kid?" The giant of a man started cracking his knuckles.

Mikato smirked, "Maybe I am. What're you gonna do about it?" _That's it. Make him forget about Yukari._

"Kid, you don't want to be the target of my wrath."

"Ooh, scary." Mikato said mockingly. "What're you gonna do? Glare me to death?" Kiru disappeared, _Perfect. _Mikato sensed before feeling the fist slam into his stomach. He fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

Kiru grabbed Mikato's neck and raised him into the air, "Well, I was going to kill you quickly, but you've pissed me off." He dropped the demon and punched him in the face, breaking his nose and slamming him through several trees.

Mikato's body shook with pain. He tried moving but was greeted with immense pain. _Guess this is it._ He could sense Kiru coming closer. The giant was now standing over Mikato's body, readying to finish the demon off. _"Oh hell no!"_ Immediately, Kiru slammed his fist down, but it was immediately halted. It was being held back by Mikato's closed fist.

Kiru opened his eyes in surprised as he was thrown into the air and then kicked into the ground. He got to his feet, and smirked at Mikato, "So that was just an act you were pulling."

Mikato jumped to his feet and glared at Kiru. His eyes had changed to red, and his hair had become white and had grown down to the bottom of his back. His nails had become sharp and his skin dead pale. He had grown fangs and was emanating a massive amount of energy.

"So, this is your true form huh?" Kiru smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"You're mistaken." Mikato's voice had become much deeper and was filled with a calm rage.

"What?"

"I'm not who you think I am." He stated.

Kiru cackled, "Then who're you?"

Mikato, without warning, appeared behind Kiru, "I'm The Demon King, Yajuu."

Kiru opened his eyes wide and tried turning around but was elbowed in the spine and his life immediately ended.

"Weakling." Yajuu stated as he pressed his thumb to his nose and pushed it back into place.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school and whatnot. <strong>

**So, um...review and tell me how you liked this chapter.**

**Also, if it seemed half-assed, sorry about that. I've lost interest in this and I'm mostly just trying to finish this so I can get to stories I'm more interested in writing.**

**Note: I can't think of anything for JUST Tsukune and Kurumu, so this story has been made into a Tsukune x Harem.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 12

**Wow...it's been like three months since I updated. Sorry 'bout that. As I've said (I think), I've kind of lost interest in this story and, unless you want half-assed chapters, these are going to take awhile.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Kurumu was beginning to lose feeling in her body. The tree she was being pushed against was splintering and she could feel it weakening. Her illusions seemed to have no effect on Kaze, and as she was now, she was to be dead in a matter of moments.

Kaze laughed, "Now this, I enjoy! Watching someone suffer brings me such great pleasure. Honestly, I'm not that disappointed that you declined, since I get to kill you now. Oh, but it will be such a pity that your vampire friends declined as well, they were pretty stro-" Her words were interrupted as a figure appeared behind her, and karate chopped her neck. She was sent flying straight into a rock.

Yajuu now stood where Kaze had been a moment before, Kurumu now on the ground, no longer being under the force of the demon's winds. Yajuu walked over to a tree and set Yukari down. He then turned around and watched as Kaze dragged herself to her feet.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaze growled, digging her nails into the rock she was now stumbling next to.

"I am Yajuu, King of Demons." He stated simply.

"Impossible, he died ages ago!" Kaze yelled, fear and uncertainty in her eyes. She, unconsciously, took a step back.

"True, I was. But my spirit lived on through my descendants. I've been watching the progress of life through their eyes. Though, I found it imperative that I help my current descendant in this predicament. Can't have him dying on me, now can I?"

"If you are Yajuu, then why are you fighting us?" Kaze screamed, her energy building for an attack.

"Why? Because my descendant does. Because you're doing something against my wishes. Or how about, because I was bored. Do any of those suit you?"

"We wish for the destruction and chaos of all things! You enslaved humanity, causing years of war! It makes no sense for you to fight us!"

Yajuu shrugged, "I wanted an empire. You want genocide. Those are two completely different things. You understand this, right?"

"Why you…SON OF A BITCH!" Kaze summoned a tornado to try and lift Yajuu into the air.

"What a weak attack." Yajuu said as he walked towards Kaze, not even seeming to mind the attack. When he got to her, he punched her in the face, sending her flying and dispersing the tornado. He picked up a shard from a tree and threw it at Kaze, slamming it right into her neck. She was dead before she landed. "This generation is weak. Good thing there's still some decent fighters in this world." Yajuu stated, cracking his neck. He thought of the bloodsuckers who he _might _be able to consider his equals.

"Who are you?" Kurumu asked, finally able to breathe.

Yajuu turned around and cocked his head, "Didn't you listen at all? I'm Yajuu, The Demon King…well, not so much anymore, but that was my title when I was alive."

"What do you mean by _was_?" Kurumu stumbled to her feet.

"I died. Took over your friend's body. Needed to protect my descendant. Can't have my line dying. Simple as that."

"Wait, so that's Mikato's body?" Kurumu shook her head, clearing her mind. She stared at it for a few, long moments before finally nodding in understanding.

"Pretty much. I just…_adapted_ it to my needs." Yajuu said, a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Moka threw Yang into the ground, slamming her foot down, smashing his nose and several teeth.<p>

"Yang!" Ying screamed, immediately attacking Moka, who blocked her attack with her elbow.

"Troublesome worm." Moka said, kicking Ying in the jaw, then grabbing her ankle and throwing her down into the ground, next to Yang. Before the girl could recover, Moka punched her in the face, again and again, and again, until the girl finally stopped moving. When she stood up, she heard groaning coming from the boy.

"So, it seems we've been beaten." Yang said, coughing up blood. "But…our master will not be defeated by people like you." He struggled to his feet, "He is the strongest being on the planet, and-"

"Oh, shut up." Yang's head flew from his shoulders as Yajuu appeared behind him, slashing his claws straight through the demon's neck. He put his hand out, letting the severed head fall into his palm, the decapitated body falling immediately after.

Moka's eyes shot open at Yajuu's appearance, "Mikato?" She remembered seeing him like this during his fight with Kaen.

"Not exactly." Yajuu said, starting to spin the severed head on his index finger like a basketball, the blood dripping onto his fingers and down to his hand.

"Then-?" Moka started.

"My name is Yajuu. I was once known as the King of Demons. I'm simply controlling your friends body."

"Why?" Moka asked, a perplexed look on her face.

Yajuu sighed, "This is getting really annoying, having to explain this…Alright look: Your friend, Mikato, is my descendant. I take control of his body every now and then, to keep him from getting killed. Does that clear things up?"

Moka crossed her arms, "So it was you, Yajuu, I saw fighting the phoenix...not Mikato."

Yajuu chuckled, "Yeah, I remember that guy. He was fun to beat up." He dropped the severed head onto the ground, a pool of blood beginning the form. He shook his hand, getting off any excess blood.

"So, I'm guessing you're still here because there's still danger." Moka stated.

Yajuu shrugged, "Maybe. It's not like I can ever tell. I'm just out here because…well, I'm not sure why. I'm usually shoved into the back of the kid's mind by now. He must be sleeping or something. Now then, if you don't mind, I think you're school's probably under attack." He said very casually.

Moka's eyes shot open, "What?"

"Yeah. Whoever attacked you guys is definitely after the school…" He stated. Before he could continue, he saw that Moka had run off towards the portal. "…Alright, I guess I'll just stay here and talk to myself." Yajuu said sarcastically as he nonchalantly walked after Moka.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...I didn't notice how short this chapter was until I actually started editing it.<strong>

**Oh yeah and review...or not, I don't really care anymore.  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 13

**Sorry about this taking so long. I had finished this like a month ago, but forgot to upload it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Ginei jumped backwards as another blast of energy came his way. "Geez, how annoying." He jumped to the left, immediately kicking out his left foot, landing straight on a demon that had rushed him. His foot made rock-hard contact with the demon's face, smashing his teeth right out of the gums and down into it's throat. He back-flipped out of the way of another blast, landing on his feet.

"Stay still!" The demon who had been shooting off the balls of energy screamed. It threw it's arms forward, in Ginei's direction. As expected, Ginei dodged. He had jumped into the air. "Gotcha!" The demon screamed as he prepared to launch another attack. But before he could, Ginei disappeared, "What!" He started looking around, but wasn't able to find the werewolf. It felt something warm on it's stomach, so he looked down. He saw fingers protruding from his abdomen, his blood dripping. "Wha-" He coughed up blood as Ginei pulled his hand out.

"Don't underestimate the power of a werewolf." Ginei sighed, licking the blood off of his hand. He turned around and walked off. "A full-scale attack on the school, huh?" He looked up at the school. "Guess other people are being attacked as well." He smiled, "Guess those girls will need some protection." He said to himself as he continued his pace.

* * *

><p>An ogre fell face-first onto the ground, bruises all over it's stomach. "Who is this guy?" One of the demon's screamed in fear. Before anyone could answer, Haiji punched him straight in the face, launching him into a group of enemies, launching them apart like bowling pins.<p>

"Who am I? I am Haiji Miyamoto, president of Yokai Academy's karate club!" He took his stance, "And I will not allow you past this point, so if you value your lives, leave now." He stated. The demons were all frozen in fear. "You refuse? Fine!" He rushed towards them, striking them all down with lightning speed.

As the last one fell, Haiji let exhaled, letting his muscles relax. He finally broke out of his stance, and started cracking his neck. "That wasn't even a warm-up." He stated. "I guess I'd better find someone stronger. Someone who can actually make me break a sweat." He walked off.

* * *

><p>Ruby was limping away from the building, the headmaster walking next to her, his Rosary of Judgment ready for use. The blast that the Brotherhood's leader had launched had been more powerful then the headmaster had expected, but the shield he erected was powerful enough to completely block himself, but bits of energy had passed through the weaker parts, hitting Ruby.<p>

He had his assistant act quickly at that point, shooting off any kind of explosive spell that she could erect with her magic. They used the smoke to escape and he was now trying to think of a plan to handle the situation. _Aono and his group will take care of things, I'm sure. But it never hurts to have a backup plan._

He quickly held up his rosary as a demon jumped out of the ground and attacked him, with several others following. The attacks were all blocked, but now they were surrounded and pinned. Ruby had her staff at the ready. _But I don't have much energy left after dragging myself around with this damn leg._ Ruby thought, lightly touching her injured leg with her free hand. _This is bad._

The demons were now circling the shield, looking for an opening. The headmaster let the barrier drop, immediately releasing his Youki, as the demons pounced. His Youki destroyed them all in an instant. Ruby quickly turned around in surprise. The headmaster looked straight into Ruby's eyes. "**How do you think I became a Dark Lord?**" Was all he said as he walked off. Ruby let a faint smile cover her features as she followed.

* * *

><p>Moka jumped into a group of demons, slamming feet first into the face of an ogre, launching it several meters back into the rest of the group. She ducked under another demon's attack and swept it's feet, knocking it down to the ground. She then jumped up and landed on it's face, completely crushing it.<p>

Moka then backflipped over an axe that a demon tried taking a swing at her with. When she landed, she examined the axe for a moment. "What is this, medieval times?" She took a step back as the demon took another swing with his weapon. Before it could pull it back for another attack, Moka grabbed the haft and yanked it out the demon's hands. She used the tool-like weapon to deflect a small projectile, then quickly threw it at the one who dared to attack her with long-range. The head of the axe slammed right into the head of the demon, making it immediately plummet to the ground.

* * *

><p>The group of demons were instantly frozen as Mizore walked by, her hair frozen and her ice claws out. She ran one of her icified fingers against the surface of one of the frozen demons, immediately cracking, then shattering it. The rest of them immediately following, crumbling the to ground in hundred's of pieces. She walked off, stepping over the pieces of broken demons, cracking the ice shards as she passed by.<p>

* * *

><p>The screams of an imp were silenced as Yajuu stepped on it's head, completely destroying it. "Ah, shut up, you worthless maggot." He looked up at the terrified group of demons, "So…who wants to test their might against a king?" He smirked, his eyes filled with an unmistakable bloodlust. The rest of the imps screamed in terror and began running. Yajuu started cackling, "Now that's what I like to hear!" He slammed his foot into the ground and kicked, lifting up the ground and launching it towards the fleeing enemies. They all tumbled down to the ground, dead, as the giant piece of uplifted earth smashed into them. With all of them dead, Yajuu spread his arms out and smirked. "What, no encore?" He started cackling.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurumu flew over the school, slicing through any demon that dared to get too close. She was searching for any heavy hitters in the army, wanting to take them out before they could do any serious damage to the school, students or faculty members. She dived down as arrows started coming her direction. She intended to finish off the archers quickly, hopefully avoiding all of the arrows in the process. She landed next to the group of archers and slashed through their throats. As the last one fell, she quickly went back up into the air to continue her search for stronger opponents.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukune grabbed the fist of a demon that had the gall to attack him from behind. He stared straight into it's eyes, paralyzing it with fear, before he punched it in the stomach, sending it flying and landing several meters away, unconscious. Tsukune turned around and walked off.<p>

* * *

><p>Kokoa slammed her hammer into a demon, sending it flying into the rest of it's group, while Yukari was busy with the other half of the group of enemies, sending various items – mostly pans - their way.<p>

* * *

><p>A dark figure loomed over the school, watching his minions being decimated by the students of the school. He pinched his nose in frustration, "I really need to reconsider who I hire." He said to himself. "Every single follower of mine is either dying or dead, and they haven't killed one single student of this accursed academy."<p>

A demon walked up to their master, "Uh…master?"

The unnamed _master_ sighed, not even bothering to look at who was addressing him, "What?"

"Well…uh…over half of your followers have been killed and…um…we could really use some help…" The demon knew that asking their 'master' for help usually didn't end well, but he thought it would be safer then going out and fighting the students of the academy.

"General…"

"Uh…yes…my lord-?" He was cut off as his tongue started burning. He tried screaming, but the fire continued and burned his insides, getting rid of any kind of ability to do so. In seconds, the demon's body had completely burned and fell to the ground as a heap of burnt flesh and bones.

"You're relieved of your duties." He turned around and walked off, stepping on, and crushing, the demon's body. _Though…I guess it is time that I start killing off some of these annoying pests…_

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tsukune ran into the school, through the courtyard, smashing through every opposing entity that got in his way. As he pushed open the door, he saw the students, who had taken care of all the enemy Yokai who had gotten into the building. He sighed in relief, _Good. I'm glad everyone is able to take care of themselves. Which means all I have to focus on is finding the enemy's leader._

He heard a crash outside and sprinted back out into the courtyard. He stared in astonishment as a man, fitted in heavy, black armor stood in the middle of a newly-made crater.

The armored man was staring straight at Tsukune with a hollow, but terrifying glare. He took slow steps towards the ghoul, a chilling breath escaping his lips every time he exhaled.

Tsukune readied himself, feeling something in the back of his mind. _Fear? No…it's something more than that. I _want _to fight him. To test myself against him. But…why?_ He didn't have anymore time to think as the man suddenly charged at breakneck speed, smashing into Tsukune. He had just enough time to block, severely reducing the damage he took.

Even with his guard up, Tsukune was still thrown off the ground, smashed into – and through – the school. He skidded as he landed on his feet, barely able to keep his balance. Fortunately he was able to gets his wits together fast enough to dodge the enemy's next charge. He rolled out of the way, charging for the man as he soared past.

The armored man landed on his feet, but was knocked down into the ground as Tsukune punched him in the back. Tsukune started shaking his hand, "Pretty tough armor you got there. I barely dented it." This was an overstatement at best, since the armor didn't have a scratch on it. And the man inside seemed pretty unaffected as well.

"I can see why my forces have failed at killing you." The voice reverberated out of the helmet, making the voice sound deeper than it was, and much more intimidating. "It seems I will atleast get a decent workout from you."

Tsukune retook his stance, awaiting the next attack. It didn't take long for it to come. The man charged at full speed, his Youki now seeming to ooze out of his body. This time Tsukune met him head on, launching his fist for the man's helmet. His knuckle's met the platinum-plated visor. But, instead of cracking or breaking it, Tsukune's knuckles started bleeding as the man blasted into him, with his full bodyweight.

The wind was knocked out of Tsukune as he was thrown into the ground, skidding thirty-or-so feet. He grunted as he got back to his feet. _What the hell? I didn't even scratch that armor of his. That's definitely not normal. Guess I'm going to have to try drastic measures._

His speed suddenly increased as he charged for the armored man, _Holy lock, first seal, unlocked!_ In an instant his fist met the plating on the man's face, cracking it and sending the huge man flying. But Tsukune didn't let it end like that. He charged again, going past the man and stopping, just so he could spin kick him in the back, sending him flying back towards the school.

The man crashed into the ground and skid for quite a while, until someone stomped on his head, halting him in place. Yajuu started clapping as he put more pressure on the man's head. "Well done, kid. You've impressed me."

Tsukune walked back over to Yajuu, who was still putting pressure on the armored man's head. "Why're you here?"

Yajuu started chuckling, "What, and miss all the fun?" He took his foot off of the man's head and bent down. "Nice job with this lackey, by the way." He tore the helmet off, revealing an unconscious ogre.

Tsukune was taken aback by the work 'lackey'. "Wait, so that's not the leader?"

Yajuu started cackling, "Oh, now _that_ is funny. This guy, the leader? Please!" He grabbed the ogre's head and crushed it in his hand. "If it weren't for this armor, you would have been able to beat him with just one or two punches." He stood back up, licking the ogre's blood off his fingers.

"But…if that's not the leader. Then where is he?"

* * *

><p>Moka roundhouse kicked a pair of demons charging her from behind. She then launched her elbow backwards, smashing it into another demon's face. She sighed as the last enemy fell at her feet. "This is beginning to get annoying." She muttered under her breath.<p>

"Maybe I could help to quench that irritation." Metallic footsteps approached Moka, the voice echoing in the helmet.

Moka looked over her shoulder, spotting the hulking metallic giant approaching her. "I can only assume you're going to give me more of it."

The man's chuckle reverberated within the helmet, giving it a hollow sound.

"Something I said?" Moka turned around, prepared to counter if needed.

"I just find the fact that you think you're going to live long enough to _feel _anything to be funny."

Moka smirked as the giant charged for her. She ducked under his punch and then jumped over his leg sweep. She balanced herself before charging and slamming her fist right into the helmet, denting it and knocking the giant back a couple of feet.

The metal clanked as the man regained his composure, but far too late, as Moka was already on him again. She jumped up into the air and smashed her foot into the man's faceplate, knocking him right back down to the ground.

She landed on the ground next to him and quickly drop-kicked him, denting and cracking his helmet even more. She then pick him up by the straps keeping his helmet on. She ripped them off and tore the helmet off, revealing a large, humanoid male who looked to be in his early forties, with cropped black hair. As Moka prepared to punch him in the face the man started chuckling. "What-?" But before she could finish, she was shot through the air, barely able to land on her feet.

The man was still chuckling as he dusted off his armor. "I thank you for taking that off. It was becoming a hindrance." The large man threw off his gauntlets. He unhooked a clip near his armpit, releasing the armor from one of his arms. He then unhooked the clip for the other arm, revealing his two very muscular arms. He then unhooked two more clips on each of his shoulder, taking of the chest-plate, revealing a sleeveless, skin-tight black shirt.

The unnamed man kicked off his greaves, revealing bandages wrapped around his feet before unhooking his leggings, revealing a pair of loose black pants. He then started stretching, to loosen his muscles muscles. "Usually that armor would give me the edge against an opponent, but apparently you're different."

Moka growled at the man's remarks, "Who the hell are you?"

The man chuckled, "I am...the _Master_. I have long forgotten my name, so you'll just have to go with my title." He stated, as he took his stance. "Now...try to entertain me." He sped towards Moka, almost seeming to disappear.

Thanks to her defenses already being up, Moka was able to block the attack and counter with punch to the man's face, although he blocked it with his arm. "I'll kill you." Moka stated, kicking the man in the stomach, sending him sliding. Once the Master stopped, he smirked, not saying a word as he charged again.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, at the least, I finished this chapter up in less than a month. Kind of surprising for me, actually.<br>**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Moka landed a kick in the Master's ribs, continuing the attack with an elbow to his face. She tried ducking under his kick, but wasn't fast enough and it hit her in the side of her head, knocking her to the ground. "I'll admit, you're doing much better than I expected." The now unarmored man stated, as he started stretching again.

Moka was easily able to get back to her feet, once again, taking up her stance. "I could say the same to you." She stated. The man just chuckled as the vampire charged at him again, sliding under the man's kick, using her momentum to hit the lone foot that was planted on the ground and knock him off of his feet, smashing him onto his back.

Without hesitation she jumped back onto her feet and drop kicked him, most likely cracking several of his ribs. Moka then launched her fist backwards, preparing to smash in the man's face. But before she could launch her iron-hard punch, she had to jump out of the way of a sword that had suddenly appeared in the Master's hand.

When she landed, Moka used the time she had before the man was back on his feet to examine the sword. The blade was about three feet long, with a one and a half foot handle. The blade was quite large, and there was no guard. It looked like it was made for quick powerful strikes, with enough leverage for quick recovering time, but too heavy too make any kind of quick combos doable.

"Dammit lady, you are really starting to piss me off, making me use my precious Kamiza." The Master got back on his feet, resting the sword on his right shoulder. "So, now that you've made me pull my partner out, I can't really let you walk out of here…especially not before you suffer a little."

Moka silently took her stance, waiting for her opponent's attack. The Master charged, slashing at Moka when he got near. The vampire jumped over the blade, twisting so she could kick him straight in the back. But before her foot landed, the man rolled, going under her leg and avoiding all damage. He jumped back to his feet and smirked when Moka landed. "You're going to have to do _much_ better than that to hurt me." He stated.

Moka growled as she quickly dashed behind him and elbowed him in the back. Though, this was ineffective, as the sword-wielder jumped forward, reducing damage and simply being sent forward. He rolled and easily regained his footing. He started cackling as he pointed his sword at Moka, "You see why you can't beat me, right? I can basically make all of your attacks useless." He started cackling but was cut off as he was shot forward.

"You should really shut that annoying thing you call a mouth." Yajuu said, lowering his foot. "Oh, and you might want to hit him while he's down, vampire." The Master jumped to his feet before anyone could make any kind of move. "Oh, son of a bitch." Yajuu slapped his face.

The Master growled, "Alright, now you people are starting to piss me off." He started spinning his Kamiza, changing to surrounding flow of air. He then quickly stabbed the sword into the ground, created a shockwave that shot towards Moka and Yajuu. Both of them jumped into the air to dodge, which the Master used to as a chance to attack. He slashed Kamiza out of the ground towards Moka, sending energy and large pieces of earth at her.

Moka dodged the energy attack and easily destroyed the pieces of earth. But that wasn't all that she had to deal with, as the energy and earth were simply a distraction for the Master to charge at her. And without any time to launch another attack, all she could do was raise her arm to block the pommel strike that sent her crashing to the earth.

"Hey jackass!" The Master turned around to see that Yajuu had taken this time to land and jump back into the air, above him. "She's not the only one you're fighting now!" Yajuu spun and dropkicked the Master straight in the scalp, sending him crashing straight towards the ground. "Kid, now!"

Tsukune had appeared out of nowhere, 'Touhou Fuhai Style – Bakuryuujin' Tsukune mouthed, smashing his fist into the ground. A shockwave was send through the air, shooting the Master through the air, towards Moka. "Moka!"

The vampire had recovered and was prepared. She kicked him straight in the jaw, but instead of shooting him into the air, she quickly slammed her foot back down onto the top of his head, smashing him into the ground, completing her scissor kick. "Know your place." Moka had spent quite a bit of energy during the fight, but didn't seem affected in any particular way.

Tsukune sighed, "Alright, so what do we from-?" He was cut off as Kamiza, the Master's sword, started vibrating, energy pulsating from it in waves. "What the-?" He was then cut off as the energy seemed to explode out of it, launching all three of them through the air.

When the three of them managed to get up, they saw that the sword was no longer there, but that a man had taken it's place. He was slender, but muscular. He had long brown hair, but it was bunched up into a slim tail, wrapped up by a blood-soaked ribbon. He was wearing a black-sleeveless shirt, loose black pants, tucked into leather boots and a thick leather belt. He also had old-styled ninja guards covering his forearms and leather gloves protecting his hands. Finally, he had a long white scarf draped from his shoulders and covering up to his nose.

"What the hell?" Moka stared in confusion as her and Tsukune tried figuring out what was happening.

"Kamiza…" Yajuu said, the two turning towards him for explanation. "He's an ancient spirit that was sealed up in that sword. The only thing that was keeping him sealed up in that form was…" He turned towards the unconscious Master they had defeated not long ago. "Him…"

Kamiza turned towards the body of the Master and in the blink of an eye, shot an energy blast towards him, completely destroying his body. He looked around quietly speaking, "So, this was to be my new prison?" He slowly nodded, "The barrier is powerful here." He then looked at the three, "I suppose I have you three to thank for my freedom." He then turned towards Yajuu and squinted, seeming to inspect him for a second. "Yajuu?"

The Demon King sighed, "Dammit…never thought I'd see you again."

Kamiza nodded, "The same goes for me." Energy started surrounding Kamiza's hand, "I suppose it would be time to finish what you started so long ago." He gripped the energy with his hand and mimicked a sword swipe, a katana appearing in his hand.

Yajuu sighed, "I suppose it is." He cracked his knuckles. "What a pain…" He looked over at Tsukune and Moka. "I'll suppose even if I told you two to stay out of this, you wouldn't, right?" Tsukune nodded, which got nothing but a sigh out of Yajuu. "Your funeral." The four of them took their stances.

"King's first." Kamiza stated.

"How thoughtful of you." Yajuu replied sarcastically, charging at Kamiza. Within an instant the spirit had slashed, a large cut appearing on Yajuu's chest as he sped by, since Kamiza had also stepped out of the way.

Tsukune and Moka came from either side, but he simply kneed Tsukune in the stomach and smashed the pommel against Moka's temples, knocking them both to the ground.

Yajuu coughed up blood as he stood up, "I see you've been storing up your energy."

"I've had time." Kamiza replied, slashing the air and sending a bundle of energy at him. Yajuu raised up his arms to block, but was sent reeling backwards. Before he could get up, Kamiza was on him, getting ready to stab him straight in the neck. As his sword came down, Yajuu moved his head, the sword slamming into the ground. He then grabbed Kamiza's scarf and pulled him down, simultaneously propping his legs up against his stomach and kicked, launching him off, the sword stuck in the ground.

Yajuu and Kamiza jumped to their feet, their wounds already almost fully healed. "You're weaker." Kamiza noted, cocking his head to the right.

"Yeah, well this really isn't my body." Yajuu started stretching. "By the way…"

Kamiza raised an eyebrow, "Hm?" Before Yajuu said anything, Kamiza had been kneed in the spine by Moka, followed by a powerful punch to the stomach by Tsukune.

"Look out." Yajuu said, mocking the spirit. Before Kamiza could regain his composure, Yajuu had grabbed the katana and stabbed it into his chest. Kamiza then punched Yajuu in the face, which sent him flying, then spun around and quickly kicked Moka and Tsukune away. He was breathing hard as he pulled the sword out of his chest.

"Well, this is getting us nowhere." Tsukune commented.

"No…" Moka said, "He's getting weaker. It's only a slight decrease, but it's noticeable."

Before they could continue, Kamiza had gotten up to Moka, "I see that you're the most strongest out of this group." He then stabbed his sword into her stomach, "Which means, it would be best to take you out first." Moka simply smirked as she pulled her fist back and launched it into his face, sending him flying.

Moka pulled the sword out of her stomach, falling to her knees. She was breathing hard, "Dammit…I think…he…hit a…vital…organ." Tsukune kneeled next to her, examining the wound.

"Well, this is just great." Yajuu grumbled. "It seems that we're down one." He looked down at Moka, "Or can you still fight?"

Moka grunted as she tried standing, simply falling back down to her knees. "Doesn't…look…like it." She gasped in pain. "What…the hell?" She looked at the blade.

"Oh yeah…that blade's poisoned." Yajuu stated as a side note. "That wound won't be healing anytime soon."

"That…would've been…good…knowledge…to have." Moka strained herself to speak.

"Oh, just shut up and save your energy." Yajuu replied. "When you can stand, fight with us…and also." He took the sword from Moka, "This'll be good to have in hand."

Kamiza got to his feet and cracked his neck. He saw that Yajuu now had his sword. "This could be troublesome." He started gathering energy in his right hand, starting to walk towards the three. "I should finish this quickly."

Yajuu turned around and saw Kamiza coming for them. "Ghoul, stay here with the vampire. Attack _only_ when you see an opening." He charged for the spirit, swinging the sword with an uppercut when he got within range. Kamiza simply rolled out of the way and stopped at Yajuu's side. He opened his palm, releasing the energy into the Demon King's stomach, launching through the air and the sword coming from his grasp.

The sword flew behind Kamiza, but before it hit the ground, Tsukune appeared behind him and grabbed it. "Left yourself open pretty quickly." In an instant, he went through several intricate sword sweeps that cut Kamiza into several chunks of meat.

Yajuu struggled to his feet. "Dammit…I also hated that guy." He walked over towards Tsukune and held out his hand. Tsukune got the message and handed him the sword.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Tsukune asked.

Yajuu sighed, "He was a spirit trapped within this sword." He held up the blade. "Though, his energy changed it's form into something…impractical. It's true form is just this plain old katana." He stated, swinging it a few times. "He was very powerful, as you felt for yourself, and me and him caused quite a bit of trouble with our fights. While I was defeated through magic, he was prepared and hid himself away in this sword. Because of what happened, they were afraid to release him, so they had guardians keep an eye on it through the years. The one who attacked this school most likely did so to imprison him here, so he wouldn't have to anymore."

Tsukune stood wide-eyed. "Whoa…But wait, how was I able to…kill him, if he was so powerful?"

"He seemed to launch most of his energy into that blast that he launched into my side." Tsukune looked down and saw that the right side of his upper body had severe burns. Yajuu turned towards Moka, "Should we go help your friend?"

Tsukune nodded, "That'd be best.." _Is it just me, or is he acting differently?_ They both walked towards Moka, not able to run at their current levels of power. When they reached her, Tsukune helped prop her up. "You okay?"

Moka nodded, "I'll be fine."

Tsukune sighed, "That's good." He was standing in front of her, while Yajuu stood behind her, in case she fell in either direction. "From what I can sense, the rest of the school seems to have cleared out the other enemies."

"Not all…" Yajuu replied.

"What do you-?" Tsukune was cut off as Yajuu stabbed Moka in the back, continuing the blade straight into Tsukune's stomach. Yajuu ripped the blade out and Tsukune fell backwards while Moka fell forwards, onto Tsukune.

"I mean, you still have _me_ to deal with." Yajuu stated, licking the blood off of the blade.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>I think you all know what comes next...<strong>


	18. Chapter 16 ReWritten

**Hope this rewrite makes the chapter worth reading.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

The ghoul's body crashed into the ground with a resolute _thud_. The purebred had veered off to the right so she was only covering his left. His vision was becoming blurry, footsteps barely audible. He felt the blood covering his shirt as the red liquid slid down into the dirt.

The Demon King now stood over him, a malicious grin covering his face, his eyes glowing with the same radiance as the ghoul's blood. He didn't say a word as he raised the sword, preparing for the final blow. He struck down with amazing force, the blade aiming straight for Tsukune's neck.

Time seemed to slow down as the ghoul's heart sped up. _So this is where it ends. Covered in blood, lying in the dirt…No…I refuse to die this way!_ His eyes turned bright red, his body responding on instinct. He raised his hand with lightning speed, quickly grabbing the blade in his free hand.

The demon's eyes shot open as the ghoul started overpowering him. He was being moved back without any problem, gently pushing his vampiric friend off of him. He got to his feet, not a single muscle twitching. With a simple flex of his muscles, he snapped the blade in half. He then flipped the piece of steel in his hand and aimed it for the demon's shoulder.

But Yajuu saw this coming as soon as the blade was snapped and sidestepped the attack, pivoting his body so that his knee made contact with the ghoul's spine. Now, while this didn't really cause any damage, it stunned Tsukune by hitting a severely weak point.

Without much of an effort, the feral Tsukune spun around and launched his foot upward, smashing into the Demon King's neck, sending him flying off.

Yajuu slowed himself down by smashing his hand into the ground. He then put his feet back on the ground, braced himself, and pounced. He flew at such a high speed that the ghoul had no way to maneuver, which ended with the demon's head smashing straight into Tsukune's, knocking him into the ground.

Yajuu jumped to his feet and away. When he was a good distance from his opponent, he smashed his hand into the ground and threw it forward towards Tsukune. This resulted with a ton of uprooted earth flying at the ghoul. As he got up, Tsukune had only a moment to register it's coming, and he didn't move.

The earth made contact and simply shattered into piece, leaving nothing but dirt on the ghoul. The ghoul spit into the ground, revealing that some of the earth had gotten into his mouth.

"Pretty annoying, aren't ya?" Yajuu chuckled. "Alright then, guess I can finally-" Before he could finish, Tsukune was right in front of him, elbow aiming straight for the demon's face...and it made solid contact. This sent Yajuu flying, blood flying from his chipped lip.

The ghoul ran at full speed, catching up quickly. He aimed his hand for the Demon King's face, planning on smashing him into the ground and dragging him. But this didn't happen. Yajuu pivoted his body, so Tsukune's hand went straight into the ground, and Yajuu was able to grapple onto his back and drag the ghoul to the ground.

Tsukune now lay face-down in the ground, Yajuu standing over him. The demon started laughing, as he began kicking the ghoul. "Damn, I thought I was in trouble there for a minute. Hahaha!" He continued kicking, smashing his heel into his opponent's spine. "Come on! Get up! My fun hasn't ended yet!"

The ghoul began moving, and groaned. He turned his head to reveal that Tsukune's eyes had gone back to their normal shade. Yajuu cocked his head, a disgusted look on his face. "Seriously! Is that it? Gah! Dammit, how disappointing!" And demented smile came over his features, "Oh well, guess that means that I can just kill you slowly." He raised his foot and aimed to smash it back into Tsukune's back.

Though, before it made contact, Tsukune rolled out of the way, letting the foot smash straight into ground. Before Yajuu could even scream any kind of profanity, the ghoul swept his opponents legs with a long circular kick. As he hit the ground, Yajuu could only stare in disbelief as Tsukune's own heel came smashing into his face.

Yajuu lay unmoving as Tsukune stood and walked off towards Moka, planning to take her to the infirmary. As he knelt by his vampiric friend, he felt a sharp pain in his elbow. When he looked, he saw the broken part of Kamiza's sword lodged in his shoulder, almost popping out of the other side.

The ghoul stood and turned, quickly pulling the blade from his shoulder and throwing it to the ground. He spotted Yajuu, his right hand going down to his side, blood dripping from his palm, as if he had gripped the blade too hard when he threw it. "Never...turn your back...on me..." Yajuu was gasping between each line, Tsukune's last dropkick having injured his nose and making it harder to breathe.

Tsukune growled, "My apologies." He began taking steps towards the Demon King. "I'll make sure to finish you off before I leave." He rushed, launching a fist straight for Yajuu's face.

The demon ducked and launched himself up, smashing his skull into the ghoul's chin, snapping his head back. "Not going to let my guard down this time. Hear me?" He jumped a little, smashing his hand onto Tsukune's injured shoulder and then quickly coming back down, smashing the elbow of his other arm into the ghoul's scalp.

Tsukune's face met with dirt, but not for long as he quickly recoiled and jumped up, using his hands for support, and smashing both of his heels into the demon's face, knocking his back. He then jumped to his feet and, once again, rushed. This time though, Yajuu didn't have time to dodge or block, and his face was simply met with Tsukune's fist.

The demon's feet dragged on the earth for several feet before he stopped. He started chuckling. "Nice work...kid." Tsukune's eyes widened as Mikato took control of his body yet again, but simply stumbled and fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

Tsukune ran over to his friend and kneeled. "Mikato! Are you okay? Mikato?!" He let a sigh of relief slip from his lips as Mikato opened his eyes and turned his head, staring into Tsukune's eyes.

"Should kill me, you know..." Mikato gasped.

Tsukune sighed, "You know I won't do that. You're my friend. Though, trust me, I was considering when you weren't in control...and began beating the crap out of me."

Mikato chuckled, "Yeah, sorry...'bout that..." He was still gasping for breath.

"Can you stand?" Tsukune propped him up, nonetheless.

"I'll manage. I need to help you get Moka to the infirmary anyhow." With the ghoul's help, Mikato was able to get to his feet. Stumbling, but he kept himself up. They both walked over to Moka and hauled her up, each of them on either side of her, as they began stumbling towards the school.

To be continued...


	19. Epilogue ReWritten

Epilogue

The sun shined brightly through the windows, everyone moving to and fro to put the destroyed campus back into its original shape. Bodies were being destroyed, as most of them were of the enemy. Even the Master and Kamiza were treated as simple demons, not given even a word of mention other than from Tsukune as he told of Yajuu dealings.

It was decided in the end that Mikato would be expelled, taken far away from the academy...

The newspaper club watched as their friend stepped on the bus. Though, before his foot hit the bus, Mikato stopped and turned. He simply bowed before speaking, "Thanks for all your help. I wish you guys luck in the future." They all smiled, silent tears slipping down their faces as their friend stepped on his ride off of campus, most likely, never to be seen by them again.

Mikato silently sat down, as the driver closed the door and took off.

"You didn't tell them?" The bus driver spoke to Mikato, never turning from the road.

The demon chuckled. "Nah...it'd just worry them." He relaxed, and as he did, his left eye turned a deep shade of red. "No reason for them to know that me and _him_ worked out a deal." He began chuckling, which turned into a long laugh, revealing his fangs, and sharpened tongue.

* * *

><p>Tsukune sighed, turning around and walking off in silence, the rest of his group following behind. His steps left soft prints in the dirt, the only audible sound was that of their feet quietly hitting the dirt.<p>

"Kind of weird for me to say this, but I think I'm going to miss him..." Kokoa muttered.

Tsukune chuckled, "Don't worry...I know that we'll see him again one day."

"How can you be sure of that?" Kurumu questioned, confusion on her face.

"I don't know...I just know." Tsukune said quietly, not willing to say another word about the issue. They all walked to the campus in silence.

* * *

><p>The headmaster sat at his desk, looking at a file. <strong>"Should be surprised by this, shouldn't I?"<strong>

Ruby stood in front of her demonic leader, not a single muscle even twitching. "Well, I was, sir. And I just thought that matter should be addressed as quickly as possible."

The headmaster gently threw the papers onto his desk. **"Leave him be. He's off campus, and out of our jurisdiction. He's no longer a student, so I recommend forgetting about this matter and working on something more urgent...such as the reconstruction of the school grounds."**

"O-of course." Ruby bowed before leaving to go deal with matters outside.

The headmaster stood and turned, looking out his window. **"Things have become extremely interesting since _he_** **came her****e." **He stared down at the ghoul, walking with his fellow club members. He let a slight chuckle escape his lips. **"I should expect even more unexpected things from him...****"**

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>I know: Re-Write still sucks, but deal with it!<strong>


End file.
